I Found You
by showgirl94
Summary: Carlos is a lonely boy with a secret he has to keep everyday and James is an abused boy who has no who loves him or cares for him. when they meet its love at first sight for them but can they overcome the threats and consequences that threaten to tear them apart forever. story of finding love and sorry about the crappy summary
1. Chapter 1

I craned my neck my head around the corner of the tree and watched the deer drinking from the river taking a big whiff of air I groaned at the delicious smell of the deer making my mouth water a little. I had not eaten all day and my stomach was growling. Looking at the deer again I realized it had not noticed that I was even there. Slowly I stepped out from behind the tree and again the deer had not seen me so I slowly continued to make my way to the deer until a twig snapped right under my foot. Looking up I saw the deer had heard me and looked my way then quickly ran off, cursing I ran off after the deer using my super speed allowing me to catch up to the deer as it continued to try and run from me. I zoomed through the woods running past trees and jumping over logs and branches finding the right opportunity to catch the deer, I knocked some trees over in the process as well. Looking ahead I saw a perfect spot to grab the deer. I jumped behind a tree and waited for the deer to approach the tree and taking the chance I jumped out and tackled the deer using my razor sharp fangs to sink into its neck weakening it. I bit down as hard as I could and when the deer seemed weak enough I stood up and snapped its neck so that it was officially dead. When I was done I stood up and wiped the blood from my mouth, picked the deer up, slinging it over my shoulder and made my way home.

When I saw that no one had left the door opened I signed angrily and kicked it open. Stepping into the big house I took my shoes off knowing mom would be mad if I didn't and give me a lecture even though I was carrying a dead deer over my shoulder. My mom is a very confusing lady but I loved her with all my heart, she was all I had left when my dad had died in a drive by shooting at his old police station. It had devastated me and my mom but we had managed to survive on our own.

I was so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized that my best friend/brother Logan was right around the corner. We bumped into each other and when I realized it was him I said "Oh hey Logan"

"Hey C got another kill there" he said smiling as he looked at the deer over my shoulder.

"Yeah and it was a hard one to. I was literally out there for half an hour trying to track something down. Hopefully we don't run out of food options" I said as I walked by him to the kitchen Logan in tow. I dropped the deer on the big table in the center of the kitchen and turned to face Logan. "Where is the family?"

"Kendall and Katie are still out shopping and Camille and Dak are hunting for some food as well in the area but they will be glad you caught something. Your mom and Jared are at the grocery store." He said.

I nodded and walked past him again only this time to get to my room and not surprisingly he followed. "Carlos is you ok?" he asked as we walked to the stairs. He had a habit of always asking me if I was ok and it bothered me a lot. I had been alone for a while and it didn't bother me none but it bothered him a great deal. Everyone in my family had someone and was happy. Logan had been with Kendall for a long time and Dak and Camille had been together for a while as well. My mother had even found someone after years of being without my father she had that my dad would want us to move on and be happy. Even Kendall's little sister Katie had a new crush at school.

Signing I looked at the ground and hated it when the family worried about me and I especially hated it because I was just fine on my own. There was no secret that I was a bisexual boy but my relationships had not been great. People who I thought I loved ended up hurting me or cheating on me. My last ex had begged me to take her back but I had refused her. Her name was Lucy Stone and she was a nice girl at first and I thought she was my true mate but she ended up being a cold heartless bitch that had never cared about me even though she claimed to love me. Since then I haven't been in a relationship since then and was depressed about it for a while but I had gotten better but stopped looking for a relationship I just figured when it was my time to love someone they would show up. To me being alone was just fine right now and I wanted it to be that way. I tried walking to my room again of course with Logan still in tow.

"Logan look I am fine. Yes I have been on my own for a while and I do want what you all have but that is someday way done the road. My heart was broken really bad and right now I just don't want to get involved with anyone" I said hoping Logan would get off my dam back and just leave me alone for now. Of course it didn't work.

"Carlos come on it has been eight years since Lucy. You can't be alone forever and you certainly can't let her drag you down with you any further." He said concern in his voice.

Growing impatient I approached my bedroom door turning around to face Logan I said "I will be with someone someday now please just leave me alone and let me know when the family gets back" I said and before I let Logan speak I closed the door on his face and thankfully he stopped bugging me. I walked into my big room sitting down onto my bed thinking a lot about mine and Logan's conversation. I know he was worried but I needed him to just let me be. Signing I stood up from my bed and began stripping out of my clothes deciding to take e shower to get the blood off of my skin. I made my way to my bathroom and tossed my clothes in the hamper.

"I will wash them later" I thought as I turned on the water and when it was hot enough I began to scrub the blood off of me. My thoughts then drifted once again to my family I mean I knew they wanted what was best for me and right now that was to leave me alone.

After I had scrubbed the blood off me quickly washed my hair and stepped out of the shower drying myself with a towel. When I was finished I pulled on a pair of black sweats and a white V-neck shirt. Realizing I was a little tired I flopped down on my bed and decided to wait there till my family got home. I thought about my life right now and it was pretty good. I was surprised by people I loved and yes I got lonely but I made up for it by keeping myself busy. I didn't need a love life and if I just waited maybe someone who wasn't a dick or a bitch would come my way so curling up on my bed I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

About two hours later I woke up to the peaceful humming of the forest that surrounded our home. The plus side for my abilities is my hearing. I loved hearing the things around me and the forest was one. Sitting up and yawning I stretched the muscles on my back and arms feeling relaxed, looking at my clock I saw that it was seven o clock pm.

"Mom is probably home" I thought as I tossed the covers off of my body and stood up stretching some more. When I was finished I walked to my dresser to pull some jeans on. After that I made my way out of my room and made my way down the hall passing the library and the study to the staircase. We had a very big house, not like a mansion but it had three bedrooms, five bathrooms, including mine, and it had a huge balcony with a great view of the woods and even beyond that. We were kind of isolated from the town but that was because we wanted to be and we liked it that way. We didn't want to accidentally be a trouble to the town or be caught in our real form so we lived a little away from it. There weren't a lot of our kind out here but we coped.

When I was halfway down the stairs I looked out into the living room and saw Kendall and Logan cuddled together on the couch while Camille and Dak were kissing on the couch.

"Get a room" I said to them when I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and passed the couch. They all jumped at my voice but I didn't give them a chance to respond or even talk to me because I made my way into the kitchen hoping that my mother would be in there. I was correct for she was cutting up the deer that I had brought in, probably getting ready to cook it for dinner.

"Hey mom" I said walking all the way into the kitchen. She turned to face me and said "Hey sweetie how was your day? Thank you for picking up the deer for us Dak and Camille didn't find much." She put the knife down and wiped her hands before she gave me a tight hug.

"You're welcome and my day was ok" I said walking over to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. I swallowed a little sip, sensing that my mother was looking at me I turned around and found that I was correct.

"What!?" I said impatiently as she continued to stare at m. She signed looking down at the floor before looking back at me her blue eyes filled with sadness. "Carlos I am worried about you, you have been very distant from all of us and all you really do is work out and hunt."

"Yeah and what's wrong with that" I muttered putting my water bottle down and about to leave the kitchen until my mom grabbed my arm continuing to talk. "Sweetie I know you have been hurt a lot and you cannot avoid everyone I know that deep down you want to be loved and love in return and maybe that will-" she said but I cut her off midway.

"No mom it isn't going to happen for me anytime soon. None of you can or will understand this or even me" I said angrily as I pulled my arm out of her grasp and darted out of the kitchen to the front porch. I could hear them all calling my name but I wouldn't listen to them. Growling I jumped off the front porch and ran away from my family and my home using my super speed.

"Carlos come back" I heard my mom scream but I ignored her, I didn't want to deal with this now and I wish they would all just leave me alone about my love life and previous relationships. So I juts continued to run and run as fast as my legs would take me not bothering to look back or acknowledge what part of the woods that I was in my only thoughts was getting far away from my family. Finally after miles of running I had to stop, the beat of my heart was so fast I could hear it but I didn't really care at this moment. Deciding I had run far enough I walked for a bit to slow my heart down I walked for a while and actually thought a lot what my mom had said and I hated to admit it but I knew my mom was right: I was alone and it has been a very long time but for me I wasn't ready. I just wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt again and until then I would just have to wait for someone to come along and that's when my thoughts drifted to the couples in our house. They had been together for years and that's what I had wanted.

"So does your family" a little voice in my head said.

"I know" I whispered quietly to no one in particular and felt my anger disappear. I didn't feel mad anymore just guilty and sad. I knew all they wanted was to see me happy and I needed to stop being miserable.

I sat down near the river that I walked to and stared at my reflection for a while knowing that there was a part of me out there in someone else that I had not found yet, someone who would love me as much as I loved them and would be with me forever.

"Carlos" I soft voice said interrupting my thoughts. Immediately I recognized the voice and looked up to see my mom standing a few feet away from where I was at.

"Hi mom" I said not really sure of what else to say to my mom who has always been there for me and I had just ran out on her. She slowly walked to where I was sitting and joined me. We were silent for a minute and I wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. Luckily mom started.

"Carlos honey-"but I cut her off knowing I had to do the talking.

"Mom before you says anything just knows I am very sorry for what I did back there. I know that you guys are only trying to be there for me and do what's best for me but you have to understand that I am still very sad about Lucy. I thought she loved me and I loved her very much and when I caught her cheating it just destroyed me." I felt myself close to tears and I turned my head away not wanting my mom to see me like this.

"Oh sweetie" my mom said as she leaned her head against me shoulder pulling me into a hug. Not being able to hold back anymore I turned to face my mom burying my face into her shoulder and cried harder than I ever have before. I never have cried not even when my dad died. I always had to be strong for my mom but at this moment I felt like the world had come crashing down on me and I couldn't hold back the pain and tears that I had been before as years of bottled up emotions came pouring out.

"Baby its ok, I know you are hurting very bad but we are here for you. Someday you will find that special someone and when you do you will be so happy. Carlos if you try to be happy again then I promises we will not worry so much about you but you have to promise me ok?"

Looking up at my mom and blinking through my tears I smiled at her and was glad to hear that she would let me be if I tried to be happy. I would have to try though just because when I made promises I always kept them. "Ok mom I promise" I said as I leaned my head against her shoulder and hugged her. She hugged me back and kissed my head.

"Mom I also promise that someday I will find someone and eventually be very happy like all of you but I will just have to wait for that someone to come."

"Carlos isn't you aware that you haven't even imprinted? So how did you know you were meant to be with Lucy? It doesn't seem like she is your true mate and you know when you look at someone you know right away that they are the one and I don't think it was Lucy" she said and that's when I realized she was correct. When you imprinted it felt like you were connecting with someone instantly and felt like you were floating, I had never felt that when I looked at Lucy and I was just now realizing it, maybe my soul mate was out there somewhere I would just have to wait though, I decided not to tell my mom that she was right. Instead I said "I will be happy someday"

"That's all I want baby" she said her blue eyes shining at me as she smiled her radiant smile. "I love you so much"

"I love you to mom and thank you" I said to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now come on Carlos let's go home you have school tomorrow" with that she stood up and offered her hand to me. I took it and stood up with her, smiling we both ran back home but as we ran my mind drifted to when I would find my one true mate who I am destined to be with.

James POV

My alarm blared in my ear and groaning I turned over and quickly shut it off. Laying on my back I stared at the ceiling for a bit and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before standing up from my bed, I was starting a new school today and wished more than anything that we had never moved. I would be the brand new geeky student who everybody would pick on today especially because it would be my first day. I quickly grabbed my glasses from my bedside and standing up I walked over to the mirror in my room and signed. Bruises covered parts of my body that weren't covered by my grey tank top. There was a huge cut on my cheek and my black eye was less swollen.

"At least this round of my beating wasn't as bad as the last few" I mumbled as I walked to my bathroom to take a shower. I turned it on and made sure the water was warm enough before I got in, removing my glasses in the process. The water felt good against my bruised skin and my cuts that covered almost half of my body. Slowly I washed my hair as I thought more about the school I would be attending. Groaning again at the thought I finished washing my hair and hopped out of the shower grabbing a towel. Quickly drying my hair I wrapped it around me I put my glasses back on and went to brush my teeth, having my own bathroom was nice because then I wouldn't have to smell my mom's heavy scented perfumes and deal with her and my dad hogging the shower. When I was done in the bathroom I waked over to my dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and my only pair of jeans that wasn't ripped or dirty and a black t-shirt that have one little rip in it but I really didn't care what I wore to school because I was going to get judged anyway for being the new guy. Looking at my appearance I just groaned and quickly used some foundation to cover up my revealing bruises not wanting anyone at school looking at me funny or the teachers asking any questions. Thankfully nobody had ever found out that I use foundation and I was never made fun of it but I didn't really have a lot of friends anyway and starting a new school just felt like it was going to be hell for me.

"James" I then heard a voice scream and I realized that it was my mom and my body tensed when I heard her coming up the stairs to my room. She threw open the door and I turned to face her with a frown on my face. Her long brown hair was up in curlers and she was wearing her long black silk robe. She may be a beautiful woman on the outside but inside my mom was cold and mean. She had no life to her and all she cared about was the money my dad made and my dad. She didn't love me and I knew she didn't by the way she ignored me and treated me, and my dad didn't care for me either. They thought I was a burden on them and they only reason they really kept me was because my dad needed a punching bag and that happened to be me, he took joy into my pain and loved when I would beg to have it stopped and they only put me in school so I would be gone for most of the day.

My mom blew out a puff of smoke from her cigarette and said "Hurry up boy or you will be late for school" she then left my room with a hard slam on the door that made me flinches. Shrugging I grabbed my backpack and slowly walked down the stairs dreading what I would find and when I reached the end of the stairs I walked into the kitchen where my parents were sitting both enjoying a glass of wine, and I also noticed that my dad's friends/gang were sitting in the living room watching TV and drinking beer. Putting my head down I walked into the kitchen to where my parents were sitting. They did not even look up at me or acknowledge that I was there until I grabbed an apple from the bowl on our island and was about to walk out the door until my dad spoke up.

"James sits down before you go anywhere" he said not looking up from his newspaper.

Gulping me slowly made my way back to the kitchen and sat down at the table trembling waiting for my dad to talk, glaring he then looked up at me and said "Remember no friends son, I do not want you talking to anybody and I don't need people being suspicious of you now do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir" I said sadly. This was part of the reason why I didn't have any friends. See my dad was the whole reason that my life was miserable. He was a drug dealer and he and my mom were so greedy for the money that they would kill anyone who got in their way. I was accidental and that only had me so they could take their problems out on me, but my mom thankfully had a very sweet sister who took me away from them and began to raise me as her own for a while, she even sued my parents for custody in hopes that she would win. Unlike my parents my aunt cared very much for me and she was more of a mom to me then my own, she knew the horrible life my parents were involved in and tried to get me away from it but sadly the day of the trial for their final decision my aunt was in a car accident and had died on the way to the hospital so because I have no other family I am forced to stay with my parents until I am eighteen. When my aunt had died I felt like my world was shattered and I was now stuck in the world on my own, my true mother had died and I lay awake at night crying just wishing she was back so I wouldn't be miserable with my current life. I wanted a life of happiness, a family who cared for me and some actual friends who liked me for who I am, I wanted to go to school to pursue my dreams and wanted to go out at night with friends and have fun go to the lame schools, but most of all what I wanted was a relationship which I couldn't have. I am actually gay and of course nobody knows because if my dad found out he would for sure kill me so I kept it my secret but earned for a relationship with someone who would just return love to me who would take me away from this horrible life like my aunt had tried to do and allow me to live a happier life. I pictured myself like that with a nice big house and a husband who loved me and I would be far away from the drug business and my parents.

My happy thoughts were then interrupted when my dad said "Ok James, Steven there is going to take you to your new school and remember no friends what so ever."

"Yes sir" I said again to my dad as I stood up from the table and noticed Steven leaning against the wall eye balling me. I shivered at the way he was looking at me and I guess it was fair to say that I was terrified of him. He always gave me these weird looks and some looked like they were usually filled with lust. He was a few years younger than my dad possible in his late twenties or early thirties and had longish dirty blond hair. His eyes were a piercing hazel color that looked both cruel and could at the same time, he was very tall and muscular and his stare had scared me so bad that I would have nightmares about it, all of my dad's gang scared me but Steven was the worst.

"Let's go kiddo" Steven said interrupting my thoughts. I nodded my head at him and slowly walked out of the house him close on my tail, I walked stiffly and uncomfortably wishing that he was in front of me and not behind me and he seemed to sense this because he threw an arm across my shoulders and said "I am not going to hurt you kid…much"

I whimpered a little at what he had said and he just chuckled at me. Finally we got to his car and I walked slowly to the passenger seat climbing in and stayed as close to the window as I could because I was afraid that Steven would try and touch me, he has tried to on several occasions and I had managed to avoid him for a while. My parents had even noticed that he tried but of course they didn't care or say anything about it. My dad's whole gang did that to me actually it wasn't just Steven, it's like they knew that I was gay and just liked torment me.

Steven and I didn't talk on the way to school and I was thankful for it because he would say the weirdest things but after a bit he did break the silence and began to talk about how he had hated school and he got involved in the drug business so he could drop out and not have to worry about money. I hardly listened to him and just waited until we pulled into the school and I hurried out of Steven's car as best as I could.

"Have a great day kiddo" he said with a wink and I nodded to him before I turned around and looked at the giant school right before me. It was a very big school that was wide and looked like it had two floors. There were two huge football fields with stadiums and a few portables for outside classes.

"Northwood High" I muttered as I walked up the steps to the huge school. Ass I got closer it seemed like the school was getting bigger and I was more likely to get lost.

"Here we go" I muttered walking into the big school and searching for the principal's office ignoring all the glances I got from some of the students but none of them said anything to me. I wandered around for a few more minutes until a voice interrupted me. "Are you new here?" looking around I saw a girl with long curly brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was shorter than me and had caramel colored, she had a bright smile on her face and was very beautiful.

"Uh yeah I am" I said trying really hard not to look her in the eye but it was very hard not to the way they were all sparkling at me and she was being so nice. "I'm looking for the principal's office"

"Ok that is going to be straight down the hallway to your left" she said pointing to the direction.

"Thank you" I said about to walk away from her until she said "So what's you name and where are you from?"

"James and I moved here from California" I said again trying to get away from her remembering what my dad had said. I could tell she was about to ask me more questions until a tall boy with the same caramel colored skin as hers came up beside her.

"Hey babe" he said giving her a kiss. She smiled then turned to face me and said "I am Camille by the way and this is my boyfriend Dak." she said motioning to the guy standing beside her.

Dak held out his hand to me but I pretended not to see it and he sensed this because he said "Dude I don't bite it's nice to meet you." Deciding to stop being rude I held out my hand and shook his. "James Diamond" I whispered quietly to him.

"Well James nice to meet you" Dak said and I couldn't help but notice that he and Camille seemed a little different than the rest of the kids in the school, but I shrugged it off and without another word to them and not even saying goodbye I headed for the principal's office and was almost halfway there until I ran into someone.

"Watch it nerd" a boy with dirty blond hair said as her eyed me with his sharp green eyes. He was as tall as me but with a more muscular build and looked like he could beat up anyone with no problem. Behind him there was a group of people who were giving me the death glare and something else I noticed was that they were paler then Camille and Dak and were not kind what so ever to me, they all wore leather and looked like the type of kids that were not nice to anyone.

"Well well well lookie here fellas we got a new little nerd in this school" Jett said as one of the boys laughed at me. I just looked at the ground. Looks like I was going to have some bullies, my thoughts were then backed up as the one with blond hair shoved me against a locker and said "When we are talking to you answer us loser ya hear me."

Again I didn't speak to him and found myself looking down at the ground and not into the boy's face and that seemed to make him mad because he said "Look here newbie I own this school and if you or anyone else dare stand in my way I will break those nerdy glasses then I will break you."

"Jett back off" a female voice said and I looked over to see a very pretty girl with long blond hair and green eyes looking at me and the group that was tormenting me. She looked nice like that Camille girl. She then approached the group and pushed Jett away from me and said "Leave now or I promise you will be sorry"

Jett just scoffed but he backed off. Before he left though he looked at me and said "See you soon you nerdy piece of shit." That felt like a slap to my face and I fought the urge to cry. When Jett and his crew walked away I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and whispered a silent thank you to the girl. She smiled kindly and said "Ignore Jett he just thinks that because he's captain of the football team that he rules the world, just do your best to ignore him."

"Complete asshole" I muttered pushing my glasses up on my face a little more.

"I'm Jo" she said smiling at me and holding her hand out.

"James Diamond" I said taking her hand and shaking it again not wanting to be rude to her especially because she had saved me from Jett. Smiling she said "So where are you headed?"

"Principal's office" I answered.

"Oh right just keep going down the hall you won't miss it" she said pointing in the direction where Camille had pointed. "Maybe I will see you in class."

"Yeah maybe" I said before giving her a small smile. I thanked her then walked to the principal's office. When I got there I met principal Griffin who seemed nice. He gave me my class schedule and a map of the school. Looking at it I saw that I had math first and I made my way out of the office in search of it. Fortunately I was able to find the classroom but unfortunately I saw that I had the class with Jett. He recognized me and sent me a death glare before returning to talking to some chick. When I looked around for a place to sit me saw that Camille and Jo were in that class and I signed in relief, there was even a seat open next to them but I chose to sit on the far side of the room even though I didn't want to. They looked over at and smiled but remembering my dad's rules I shrunk down in my seat and waited for the teacher to begin the lesson. When it began I noticed that Camille and Jo looked in my direction seeming confused about why I wasn't sitting with them. Jett was also looking at me but he had a more evil look to him then the sweet girls. I really hated my dad right now because some people here were being so nice to me but my dad prohibited me from having any friends I wished more than anything that I could though. Deciding to forget about it now I tried to focus on the math lesson.

After math class I made my way to my second period class which was history. I ended up having only Jett in that class which was way better then Jett and when I didn't sit next to him he actually came over and sat in the seat in front of me.

"Oh hey DaK" I said to him as he sat down. He said hi back and I tried to ignore him but he began to ask me a lot of questions about my life before coming here and what kind of business my dad was involved in and if anyone had asked I told them my dad's cover story: he works for a construction company.

"Interesting" Dak said after I had told him that and was about to ask me something else until the teacher walked in and we had to be quiet and listen to the lesson. I actually really liked history class and thankfully Dak didn't ask me any more questions and I was able to focus. When class was over before Dak could talk to me I rushed out of the class and made my way to English which had only Camille in it. I took a seat hoping she didn't see me but she did because she came and took a spot in front of me.

"Hey James how is the first day going?" she asked and I was about to answer her until I heard a male voice call out Camille's name she turned around and I craned my neck so I was looking behind her and saw two boys approaching where we were both sitting. One was tall and had blond hair that was long enough to cover his eye brows but not long enough to cover his hazel eyes. I thought he was actually kind of cute but he didn't look ort seem like my type plus he was holding hands with the boy standing next to him which happened to be a cute brunette with brown eyes. They were both extremely cute and I couldn't help but stare at them. Camille seemed to notice this because she said pointed at them and introduced me "James this is Kendall and Logan; guys James just moved here from California this is his very first day."

"Oh really well hey man what's up" Kendall said holding out his hand and again I hesitated before taking it. Logan followed suit and I shook his hand as well.

"So California huh why did you move from there to boring old Minnesota" Logan asked.

"My dad got transferred got his job so we had to move" I said quietly to them.

"How do you like it out here so far?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not sure haven't really gotten a chance to look around and figure that part out but so far it's not so bad and I have met a few nice people and I think it's pretty out here" I said feeling myself opening up more to them and they listened with interest. They were talking to me about wheat they liked to do out here until someone came up interrupting the conversation.

"Hey guys what's up and who's the new guy here" the voice said and like everyone else I looked up and my jaw dropped along with my heart skipping a beat for standing right there in front of me was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life. He was a tall Latino with dark caramel skin and the blackest hair I have ever seen. His body was all muscle and I stared into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were full of confident and life. He was so beautiful and so lively that I wished more then anything that I could kiss those soft looking lips. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Camille was actually introducing me to him.

"Uh what" I said being able to pull my eyes away from the boy. Camille looked at me confused before it turned devious and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when I realized that she knew I had been staring at him.

She cleared her throat and said "I said this is Carlos my brother." He gave me a warm smile that showed off his pearl white teeth and I felt my heart melt.

"James" I managed to say as I reached out and shook his hand. As I shook it I noticed that even though Camille had said that they were brother and sister they really didn't look anything alike. "Must be adopted" I thought.

"Yeah Camille said you name to me" he said with a wide grin.

"Oh yeah right…. Sorry" I said looking down at my desk feeling my blush growing deeper than before.

"Well welcome James hope you like it here" Carlos said with another warm smile that just made me want to melt. He then took the seat next to me and my breath hitched and I didn't know how long I would be able to control myself around Carlos anymore he was just so dam beautiful and I wanted him right now more than anything. Tearing my gaze away from him I tried to focus on my English lesson but my eyes had a mind of my own and kept wandering to where Carlos was sitting. He was writing something down in his notebook and he seemed to sense that I was looking at him because he turned his head to face me and I quickly looked away hoping he hadn't noticed that I had been staring at him. When I tried to look at Carlos again out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was still staring at me. He had a very serious loom on his face as if he was angry or struggling to contain himself from losing control of something. I was too afraid to even look him in the eye or even try and look at him. Again I looked out of the corner of my eye, which I hoped was a little hidden behind the rim of my glasses, and I saw him take a deep breath before he went back to writing something in his notebook. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and even though his stare scared me I didn't want him to stop looking at me.

I was about to sneak another peak at Carlos before the bell suddenly rang signaling that it was lunch time. Carlos got up quicker than anyone else in the class and was also out of the door before anyone. I stared after him for the longest time confused wondering why he was nice at first but then looked like he was angry about something as soon as he sat down next to me.

"Don't mind him he just doesn't like English." Camille said to me and I just nodded and walked out of the classroom with her.

"Hmm" I said staring off in the distance of the hallway hoping to see Carlos appear somewhere in my sight.

"James does you like my brother?" Camille asked as she smiled up at me with that same devious smile.

My eyes widened and I said or more like stuttered out me response. "What-no I mean me-I don don't know h-him, h-h-how could I like him?"

"James relax its really ok" she said.

Camille pleased don't say anything I beg of you I mean he probably doesn't even like guys let alone a guy like me." I said a little sadly knowing it was true.

"James Carlos is actually into guys he is bisexual but you didn't hear it from me and as far as I'm concerned anyone would be lucky to have someone like you" she said patting me on the shoulder and smiling at me.

"Thanks Camille" I said and she smiled before walking toward what I assumed was the cafeteria. I debated on following her but decided to actually eat lunch outside by myself. I hadn't been following my dad's rules very well and figured I should get back to trying. I may have made a few friends but I had to get back to ignoring them and the thought made me sad but as far as I was concerned though no one was my friend and nobody wanted to be

Walking to my locker I grabbed my lunch and made my way out the doors to find a place to sit but as I searched my mind kept drifting to the beautiful Latino who I wanted more than anything right now despite having first met him there was something interesting about him.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I was outside I felt lost all over again, even the outside was as huge as the high school and even though there was a cafeteria there was a lot of people outside all in their own little cliques. Pulling my jacket tighter around me feeling to cool air of Minnesota I looked around and found many groups. There was a group of emo looking kids, some boys who looked like jocks and I saw Jett among them. I turned my head around and walked the other way hoping he had not seen me. Next there was a group of girls who looked like they were in the dram program by the scripts they were holding. Then next to them sitting near a tree were Jo, Camille and Dak. There was also another boy sitting with them who looked too old to even be going to the school. He looked like he was twenty five and had short black hair with gray eyes. He had a lean build but with muscle and I began to wonder about him until I saw Jo lean her head against his shoulder and guessed that they were together.

'"They must all be friends" I thought and that's when I noticed that Kendall, Logan and sadly Carlos were not there with them, I frowned at the that wanting to see Carlos again.

"I wonder where they sit though" I thought as I looked around for the gorgeous Latino but he was nowhere to be seen. Signing in disappointment I walked over to the bleachers and sat down all alone. As I pulled my lunch out of the bag I thought about my first day and realized that it kind of sucked so far I mean nobody but who I have met so far wanted to acknowledge the new guy and I already had a bully eyeing to pick on me. The only good thing about today was meeting carols. I mean sure I didn't really know him but just the way he had looked at me with those beautiful, dark, mysterious eyes that could be serious one minute but then lively the next. He was just so dam sexy and I wished more than anything that I could just look at him one more time especially if he was flexing those muscles of his through that black t-shirt that he had been wearing. Oh those abs…

A clearing of someone's throat made me jump and when I looked up my heart shattered. Standing there was the oh so great Jett with a smirk on his face with about five boys behind him either frowning or smirking at me as well. Two of them had dirty blond hair and the other had either really dark brown hair or light hair, they were pretty muscular as well like Jett and of course looked like your typical bully type.

"Not now" I groaned silently as I just sat there looking up at the boys wondering what they wanted from me now. "Can I help you" I said to them a little annoyed but at that moment I wished I hadn't of even said anything. I just wanted to be left alone.

Jett crossed his arms and said "Oh I don't know new guy can you help us?"

"What are you talking about?" I said really confused at that moment.

"You'll see" Jett said and next thing I knew my arms were grabbed and I was hoisted to my feet. I yelped and struggled to pull away from them but their grip just grew tighter and one of them even punched me in the stomach to quiet me down but I wouldn't let that affect my chances of getting away.

"Let me go" I screamed kicking my feet at them and swinging my arms trying to get them free but they were not letting go in matter what.

I wouldn't give up though and still trying to pull away from them I felt my jacket being torn away from my body and I realizing that I could get away I managed to slip my hands and arms out of my sleeves and my jacket fell to the ground. Taking advantage of this opportunity I ran as fast as I could run but didn't get very far because next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground and I fell face first my glasses falling off of my face and somewhere random, I screamed sat the pain of my bruises that had been slowly healing but were probably going to be worse now. The wind was knocked out of me in the process and I felt like I had been tackled by a body builder and not a high school boy.

I laid there trying to catch my breath and taking a glimpse behind my shoulder I saw that Jett had gotten up with no problem and grabbing my legs he began to drag me under the bleachers where the other boys were waiting.

"Please don't" I managed to gasp out as I dug my hands into the dirt trying to get away. It wasn't doing me any good though considering Jett was way stronger than me. My bruises were throbbing and I had to fight the urge to cry.

Once we were under the bleachers I found my voice again and screamed for help from anyone trying to crawl away when he let go of my feet. That earned me a hard kick to my back near one of my bruises and I cried out. One of them grabbed my shoulder and flipped me over so now I was on my back and facing the group of boy's right before me.

"Scream one more time and I will fuck cut you up" he said as he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat. My eyes widened and I gasped. "No pleased don't please" I cried as tears began to fall down my cheeks and I didn't even dare try to get away anymore let alone move.

"Aw look at that he's crying" one of them mocked as he patted my cheek and they laughed at me. "Stop" I cried again to them but Jett just answered by punching me in the face. Groaning I cried even harder at the pain of the punch. Jett punched me again and this time in my already bruised side. I screamed again but it was muffled by one of their hands. I tried fighting back but my arms and legs were pinned down and I had no choice but to just lie there and wait for the beating to be over with. Ever blow and hit was agonizing torture and I wished that I was dead.

Jett stood up after punching me over and over pulling out his knife in the process and leaning down again he put it to my neck and said "How about I start from the chin and cut my way down?"

"No" I said quietly very weak from the beating I had gotten. Sure I was used to this at home but Jett was harsher then my dad had ever been, at least my dad would take breaks in between from beating me but Jett was non merciful. Trying one more time to call for help I opened my mouth but found something was shoved in it preventing me from talking or screaming. Jett then applied more pressure on my neck.

"I warned you not to scream anymore gay boy" he whispered to me and my eyes widened when I relaxed he knew I was gay.

"Oh yeah I know you are" he said as if reading my mind. He then made a small cut on my neck. I whimpered through the gag and Jett said "Your kind isn't welcome in my school" he then moved the knife down to make another cut and I squeezed me eyes shut waiting for more pain to come.

"Let him go Jett" a voice then said out of the blue and I did my best to look around at who said that. Finally I turned my head around and saw that it was…Carlos!

"Thank God" I thought as I let my head fall back waiting to see if Carlos was going to help me or if he was a bully just like Jett. Turns out he was against Jett because he said "Picking on someone who you don't even know Jett how classic same old bully as you were in middle school." Carlos then looked down at me and I did my best to look back even though he was upside down. He looked real hard at me then his gaze went from serious to surprised, I had no idea what was going on but for a while Carlos just stood there looking deep into my eyes as if he was gazing or searching for something. Finally he was pulled back to reality and I noticed that he looked very confused but angry at the same time, but I could tell the anger was more towards Jett.

Jett smiled before he stood up and said "This has nothing to do with you Carlos this boy deserves what he gets now walk away before things get ugly" he said as he put his foot on my stomach and I grunted. His boys kept me pinned down as I watched what would happen between Jett and Carlos.

"You should learn to take your own advice Jett now I am going to say this one more time. GET OFF OF JAMES" he punctuated his words with an angry growl and looking from me to Jett. That's when I noticed that his eyes were now a golden color and not brown like I had seen them before.

"Jett walk away now" Carlos said again with more anger and protectiveness in his voice and it also got deeper. Jett didn't listen to him and instead smirked keeping me pinned down with his foot. Turning to his friends he said "Go get him boys."

All the boys stood up and made their way towards Carlos who just clenched his fists readying himself as the five boys surrounded him circling him. Carlos stood there calmly waiting his gold eyes turning brighter. His then wandered to min e and he did something unexpected… he winked at me.

"What the?" I thought as I just lay there and watch Carlos turn his attention back to the boys. He waited to see which one would make their first move and it turned out to be one of the blondes. He swung a punch at Carlos and I screamed a warning through the gag but Carlos grabbed the hand and bent his wrist back.

"Don't do this Chris" he said pushing the boy back from him. "Just release James and I will spare you from losing a fight and not causing any problems."

The boy named Chris and the others didn't listen and without warning two of the boys tried to attack Carlos from the back. They were too late though for Carlos turned around just on time and punched them both in the stomach then as they doubled over, clutching their stomachs, Carlos kneed one I the face but the other recovered quicker and tried to grab Carlos until Carlos went down onto his knees and swept his leg under the boys legs. The boy fell to the ground onto his back, and when Carlos was back on his feet the other three boys had tried to attack him as well but Carlos ended up punching one in the stomach throwing him against the bleachers, kicked one in the groin and pushing him against the other boy who didn't even try to go up against Carlos just stayed down.

When Carlos was satisfied that they had given up he looked at Jett and said in a stern voice "Release him now" I looked up at Jett who I expected to fight back or give a smart remark to Carlos but instead he took his foot off of my stomach releasing me without any hesitation.

Once I was free I took advantage and quickly crawled away from Jett taking the gag out of my mouth and resting against one of the bleacher poles. My body hurt and I felt blood dripping down my face and my neck and reaching up I touched my cheek and realized that I had a cut on it from Jett punching me. I groaned when I touched my side testing how bad the bruises were and they were pretty bad, looks like it would take me longer to heal now, deciding to look more at them later I looked over to see Jett just standing there looking at Carlos and Carlos stood there looking Jett dead in the eye and not focusing on anything else but him.

"Take your friends and leave" he said to Jett and again without hesitation Jett juts walked away from me and Carlos with a far off look in his face. Confused his friends got up and followed him looking back and forth from Carlos to Jett.

As soon as they were gone Carlos looked over at me and I smiled as best as I could but the pain was too overbearing for me, I was breathing very heavy and Carlos appeared by my side in an instant and said "James are you ok? What did they do to you?" he then put his hand on my cheek inspecting my cut and I cringed when he touched it.

"It hurts "I said slowly to him.

"Shh it's ok" he said inspecting my body and when I felt his hand on my side I freaked out and tried to pull away from him.

"Hey hey James relax I am not going to hurt you I am not like Jett" he said as he made me look at him and slowly I nodded my head.

"Ho-How did you get him to leave?" I asked as he looked down at my side with curiosity.

He then smiled and said "Jett doesn't mess with me and he knows very well not to or I will kill him. I'm so sorry you had to deal with this your first day James, they didn't hurt you very badly did they even though it looks like you have some previous injuries."

I didn't say anything about the last part because I didn't have a cover story for the bruises so I just shrugged it off and answered his question. "They just punched me a lot and Jett cut me with a knife, they kicked me around a lot to." Remembering my glasses I said "Hey Carlos can you find my glasses please I mean I can see ok without them but right now I do need them."

"Yes I can" he said and I watched through blurred vision as he crawled around for a bit before he found my glasses and handed them to me. Putting them on I felt better about being able to see well.

"Can you stand up?" he asked.

"I think so" I said as I tried to but I was still shocked at what had happened and I was still in pain so my knees gave out and I almost fell but James thankfully caught me and said "I'm going to take that as a no."

Before I could answer he picked me up bridal style and said "I will take you to the nurse"

"Carlos no-"I began to say but he interrupted me and said "Your in pain and need help I'm not leaving you out here"

I opened my mouth to object more but as Carlos continued to carry me I realized it felt kind of nice to be in someone's arms. I looked up at his face and my heart melted at the sight of him. I know Camille told me he was bi but I know he wouldn't ever go for a nerd like me. I wish I could be more confident around him.

Carlos POV

"Carlos I think James likes you" Camille said to me as she approached me in front of the school where I was. I had to get as far away from James as I could, just the way he was looking at me with those innocent eyes behind those glasses I wanted to devour his face. I couldn't see his eyes very well but they looked so innocent just like him, he was honestly the most beautiful and perfect person I had ever seen and his shyness made him even more adorable.

"What makes you say that?" I asked deciding to play dumb even though I knew Camille could see right through it though, she knew me to well.

She huffed then said "come on carols I saw the way you were looking at him, do not even attempt to lie to me because it will not work. Do you think you imprinted?"

Signing I said "I don't know"

"Well did you look him in the eye because that is the only way you can imprint, is through their eyes because that gives you a glimpse of their soul. As Camille said that I realized I hadn't looked James in the eye. Could it be possible that he was my mate? I mean I knew I had felt something for him but I wasn't sure what it was.

"You know Camille I didn't look him in the eye but remember what I told you guys, if that someone came along then I would know but I don't think James is the one. My time alone is catching up with me and making me earn for something that I am not even sure I want. Yes I may like jams but that doesn't mean he is made to be with me."

"Carlos ask him out at least because he really seems to like you and he actually doesn't think he is good enough for anything" she said with concern in her voice.

"Camille I prefer not to get close to anyone now. I could lead him on by accident and I don't want that and plus what if I can't control myself around him.

"Carlos you have dated a human before" she said to me.

"Camille this is different" I said remembering the only human that I had ever dated, he had no idea who I was and never figured it out for our relationship did not last very long.

"You will never know unless you try Carlos" she said patting my shoulder. Signing I put my head in my hand and thought about it for a moment. I guess Camille was right, if I didn't give anything a shot or give anybody a chance to get to know me then maybe I would spend the rest of my life alone and regretting it. But I wanted to think about it more.

"I'm going for a walk" I said and Camille just looked at me and said "go walk over by the bleachers you can be alone there for a bit"

"Uh ok" I said and deciding to just listen to her I did and I was lost deep in thought. I thought more and more about James. I mean yes he was really hot and his gorgeous hazel eyes made me melt, not only that but he seemed like such a sweet person but behind that I did see that he was very fearful around all of us and tried to ignore my friends most of the day, I knew there was something going on with him and I wish I knew what it was. I also had smelt fear on him and I wondered what he was afraid of.

A sudden cry for help interrupted my thoughts and jerking my head up again, I slowly took a deep breath, focusing on all the sounds around me and listening again for that same cry. I sniffed and that's when I caught the strong smell of fear and anger, to back that up I heard another cry.

"James" I thought as I listened again to the sound of the cry and knew it was him by his voice and I also recognized his scent, sniffing again my blood boiled and I knew my eyes were changing in color for I could smell Jett's scent as well.

"I'm coming James" I whispered quietly knowing what Jett would do to him if I didn't get to him on time.

I quickly looked around to make sure that nobody was looking at me and when I saw no one was I used my super speed to run toward the noise and smell. Looking around as I ran I spotted James under the bleachers being pinned down by Jett and some members from his gang of loser friends, his glasses had been knocked off his face but had not been broken, when I got closer I saw that beneath his now ripped shirt he had multiple bruises and Jett was hitting him over and over making them worse by the minute and James screams were muffled by a rag in his mouth. He was scared to death and I could sense it, I needed to help him.

My instincts kicked in and I stepped forward where I could be see I said "Let him go Jett"

All of the boys, even James, looked up as I had spoken and I stood there knowing they were going to try and fight me any second.

Taking my eyes away from them I looked down at James into his terrified eyes, and I felt my heart melt and ignored the world around me only looking at James. A pang of protective instinct took over me and I suddenly heard my mom's voice in the background.

"When you imprint on your mate you feel like your world around you doesn't exist, the only thing alive to you is your mate, you get the protective feeling and feel like you are floating every time you look at them, you also feel like you are looking into their soul and that you are meant to be with them, to love them, to protect them and they are meant to love you back, to be their soul mate."

The voice faded out and was replaced by images of James from when he was little to his current age now, he looked into my eyes and smiled then said "Carlos" I then saw myself in my true wolf form and I was circling James protecting him making sure that no one would touch him, not now, and not ever.

As the images faded I was brought back to the real world and found that I was still looking into James terrified eyes, Jett still had him pinned down and I glared at him clenching my fists seeing how much pain and fear he was inflicting on James, I promised I would kill Jett if he dare put his hands on James like this again.

"Jett's voice interrupted my thoughts when he said "Walk away Carlos this has nothing to do with you"

"Actually Jett this has everything to do with me, now why don't you take your own advice and get off James and leave, he has done nothing to you and you are a jerk picking on someone who is new, now I am going to say this one more time, let go of James and leave." I could feel my temper rising and I fought to not shift into my wolf form and tear them apart limb from limb, but I wouldn't show my true self for I would reveal my secret, I just had to save James.

I had managed to get my anger under control but not in my voice, "Walk away now or I promise you will be sorry." I said voice getting deeper by the second.

Jett once again did not listen and kept James pinned to the ground smirking at me. He turned to his friends and said "Go get him boys."

With that his friends got up and began to surround me. I watched every single one of them circle around me. "Well here we go" I muttered standing there keeping calm.

"Come on guys you don't need to listen to Jett you can just walk away" I said knowing they wouldn't listen but I figured I would try.

They laughed at me and I thought "Well they do not know who they are messing with" I was really going to enjoy this, so standing there calmly and waited for one of them to throw a punch but they were all cowards, and I decided to take this opportunity to look down at James who was screaming through his gag it's when I smiled that he calmed down and looked confused especially when I winked at him.

I gave him one last smile before I turned my attention back to the boys who were still circling me none of them swinging punches at me yet, finally after about five minutes one of them swung a punch, it was weak though and I dodged it easily grabbing his wrist in the process, bending it backwards and shoving him away from me.

"You don't have to do this" I said as I eyed all of them, "Just let James go and we will have no more problems and I won't hurt you any farther."

They laughed at me and one said "You can't hurt us." I signed knowing they wouldn't listen and instead of taking my warning, as they should have done, they continued to circle me and I knew the two behind me were about to attack me, I could tell the way they were stepping and how close they were getting to me, their hearts were bating fast and I could feel the punched about to come. Swiftly, and just on time, I turned around and just as they were about to grab me, and punched them both very hard in the stomach. When they both bent over clutching their stomachs I kicked them both in the face, and they fell over grabbing their faces moaning in pain.

Sensing another punch coming from my left side I turned in that direction and kicked one of them In the stomach, as he fell back one came after me fist raised but before he could punch I went to my knees and swept my leg under his feet, causing him to fall to the ground landing on his back. I looked around at the boys lying on the ground and making sure they were going to stay down I tuned toward Jett who was the only one left. He looked shocked and he even seemed afraid but instead of wanting to beat him up I just looked at him and focused all of my attention on him, after a bit I found myself in Jett's mind and I searched for the control panel to his brain, when I found it I took control of it and said "Let go of James and walk away Jett."

Without hesitating, as it should be, Jett slowly stood up, his eyes staring off into space, as I continued to control him. He took his foot off of James and I saw James quickly crawl away taking the gag out of his mouth and looking purely terrified.

"Take your friends and leave" I said and he nodded walking away his friends in tow looking very confused at that moment, they were all still trying to recover from our fight but they still followed Jett. I smiled to myself loving my ability and turned my attention back to James who was still on the ground and he was breathing heavily. I was by his side in an instant and said "James are you ok? What did they do to you?" I put my hand on his cheek inspecting the cut I saw and I noticed him cringe when I did that.

"It hurts "he said slowly to me.

"Shh it's okay said inspecting his body making sure he didn't have any worse injuries but when I made a move to look under his shirt he freaked out and tried to get away from me.

"Hey hey James relax I am not going to hurt you I am not like Jett" I said as I gently moved his cheek toward me so he was looking at my face. Slowly he breathed normally again and started to calm down, his heart beat slowed down as well.

"Ho-How did you get him to leave?" he asked as I looked down at his side with curiosity wondering what was under there and that's when I remembered the bruises from earlier. What was going on with him?

I smiled and said "Jett doesn't mess with me and he knows very well not to or I will kill him. I'm so sorry you had to deal with this your first day James, they didn't hurt you very badly did they? Although it looks like you have some previous injuries."

He didn't say anything about the last part and I wondered if I had just stepped over a line. It really wasn't my business why he had more injuries but seeing as how I had just imprinted on him it was my job to protect him. He shrugged and said "They just punched me a lot and Jett cut me with a knife, they kicked me around a lot to." I noticed he ignored the part about his previous injuries. He moved on from the topic though and said "Hey Carlos can you find my glasses please I mean I can see ok without them but right now I do need them."

"Yes I can" I said and he watched mew look around before I had found his glasses in a small patch of grass. I handed them to him and noticed that his hands were still shaking, he was still really scared and I hated that he was scared.

"Can you stand up?" I asked.

"I think so" he said as he tried to but he was still in shock at what had happened and I could tell he was still in pain because his knees gave out. Quickly I caught him before he could hit the ground and said "I'm going to take that as a no."

Not letting him answer and not going to force him to walk I picked him up bridal style and said "I will take you to the nurse"

"Carlos no-"he began to say but I interrupted him knowing he was going to start protesting against my help and said "Your in pain and need help I'm not leaving you out here"

He opened his mouth and I knew he was going to try and object more but I looked down at him and for some reason he seemed to be at a loss for words. He looked at me with those innocent eyes and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he really was. Behind his glasses his eyes were sparkling, besides what had just happened to him, and his hair looked so soft to touch and play with. His lips were a beautiful pink and looked so kissable; it took everything I had not to kiss him right then and now.

As I carried him I thought more about what I had felt earlier and wondered if I had just imprinted on him. I knew that my mom had said talked to me about it and everything she had said I had felt when I looked at James. I think I may have possibly just imprinted ion this boy that I had just met, but my mom also said it doesn't matter if you have never met the person, if they were your soul mate and you were meant to be with them then it would happen and it may have just happened to me, and whoever you imprinted on never rejected you or I haven't heard of it.

Lost in my thoughts I completely forgot that I was supposed to take James to the nurse. Shaking my head I got back to the task and that's when I remembered that it was way past lunch time. We were extremely late to our classes but I didn't care about that too much right now, they can give me detention and I won't care. James didn't talk the whole time and I was wondering what he was thinking about right now.

Finally we got to the nurses office and I put James down deeming him good enough to walk.

"Thanks" he said quietly and I nodded to him before we walked in. the nurse took one look at him and said "Oh my goodness what happened to you."

"I fell" James said quietly and I looked at him about to make him tell the truth but then I saw how sad and scared he looked and didn't want to push his any father into what had happened to him. He had been through enough today and I wasn't prepared to make it worse for him, besides I had to protect him not punish him.

"Ok well come on sweetie see what we can do about those marks" she said and I sat down waiting for James, this gave me plenty of time to think more about what had happened between me and James. Not knowing what else to do and still wondering if it had happened I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed my mom's number. It rang about three times before she picked up.

"Hello" she said into the phone.

"Hey mom it's Carlos" I said trying to stay calm and not blurt out a million questions

"Carlos is everything ok honey?" she said sounding very concerned at that moment

"I really don't know mom" I said to her.

"Well what's up" she asked waiting patiently for me to talk.

"Mom I am not sure exactly but I think I may have just… imprinted on someone" I told her waiting to see what she would say.

There was a really long silence between me and her but I waited patiently for an answer.

Finally she said "Carlos what makes you think you imprinted?"

"I don't know mom I just looked at this new guy named James and I felt protectiveness and love take over me when I looked at him, it felt like I was floating ass well when I looked into his eyes."

Once again there was a long silence until my mom said "Carlos come home as soon as you can, I'm going to round up the family and we are all meeting at the house to talk about this."

"Why?" I asked wondering why we had to talk about this.

"Carlos please just does it" she said.

"Ok ok but I have to take care of James first." I said

"Is he the one you may have imprinted on?" she asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Ok help him then come straight home, I know you may not want to leave him but I need you to because we really do need to talk." She said sternly.

"Ok I will be home as soon as I can" I said before hanging up the phone and just on time because James came out of the office, he had a bandage where his cut was and he looked calm again but I also noticed the bruises again under the torn shirt.

Deciding to ask about it later I smiled and said "Hey how are you doing?"

Slowly looking up at me he managed a shy smile and said "Better and thanks for what you did Carlos I don't know what would have happened had you not shown up. I don't know what Jett would have done to Me." he choked on the last part and I was terrified that he was going to cry.

Standing up I walked over to him and standing right in front of him I out my hand on his and said "James don't think about that, I came at the right time and I wasn't going to leave you, I know you have had a very shitty first day but trust me when I tell you that from here on out it will get better and you may not know it but there are people here that care about you, you do not deserve to be treated like that especially because you have done nothing wrong."

James stood there in silence for a while and then looked up at me with those gorgeous puppy dog eyes that I adored so much.

"You mean that Carlos? Do you mean all that or is this just a joke that you and some people are paying on the new guy." He said harshly.

I was shocked at this but after what James went through I expected him to be afraid of me, but I didn't want him to be, especially since I may have imprinted on him, I would need to win his trust.

Lifting my hand up me put it under James chin and lifted it up so he was looking at me.

"James you look me in the eye right now and listen to very word that I say to you. First of all don't you dare think that I would ever play a joke on you, you have to realize there are people in this world that are nice and want to be your friends, second of all you do not deserve any treatment that Jett had given you and third I see that you are a sweet guy and I want you to see that me and my friends want to be yours."

When I was done talking I continued to look at James waiting for an answer from him, he looked like he was about to cry but at the same time he looked like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure what to say.

I felt his heartbeat race a little but then it skipped a beat when I took my hand away from his chin placing it on his cheek, he jumped a little though and looked at my hand but I ignored his worried look.

"You're a good person James" I said hoping to ease his nerves.

"You really think so" he asked quietly as he finally managed to look at me without being afraid. His fear was replaced with a cute blush.

"you know you are really cute when you blush" I whispered to him and his blush grew deeper and his heart began to race again, his smell was intoxicating and I was having a very hard time holding myself back from kissing him long, hard and deep right then and there.

"Uh Carlos" he said shakily as I leaned in closer to him and he didn't pull back.

"Is this really going to happen" I thought continuing to lean towards James. Our lips were about to touch until the shrill of the bell rang making us both jump apart. After a bit I laughed and James joined in feeling more relaxed now, and his blush had stayed on his cheeks.

"Uh what do you have next?" I asked

"Biology" he said still blushing deeply.

I smiled and said "Me to, we better get going before we are late, I think we missed at least one class."

"You have it to" he asked looking very happy at that moment.

"Yes I do James and I am expecting you to sit next to me in class" I said smirking at him and he smiled.

"If I can even find a spot open" he said.

"Oh trust me you will" I said as we continued to walk down the hall getting a few looks from people but I didn't care my only focus was on James and listening to him talk about why he liked biology and I talked to him about my family.

As we continued to walk I saw that Jett was about to pass us and James whimpered with fear as soon as he saw Jett. I groaned realizing because Jett had obeyed me before my power wore off on him unless I did it again, smiling I thought of something good to do.

"Get behind me" I said as I grabbed James hand pulling him behind me.

Jett saw us and laughing he said "Hey look everybody the nerd has to have a bodyguard. What a wimp" as he and some of his friends laughed.

I growled at him and couldn't hold back my anger. Again I got into his brain, took control and said "You know Jett it would be real hilarious if you went to egg the principle's car and left a note saying it was you, then you should forget you did it."

After I had said that Jett walked away and said "Come on guys Carlos is right that would be funny, let's go do it" of course James friends were not going to argue with him.

"He's not stupid enough to actually do that is he?" James asked and I smiled nodding my head.

"He won't know what hit him" I said and made my way toward biology with James right by my side.

As we got to biology class I completely forgot that I was supposed to be somewhere right now. When we walked into the room, again people looked at us, but I ignored them. I knew they just stared because it was rare when I hung out with anyone besides my family.

As James and I took our seats her looked at me and said "You like biology"

"Not really I mainly like history" I said and James and I got into a conversation about which was better.

I was so busy talking to James that I hadn't noticed my phone ringing in my pocket and the people who were waiting for me at my home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go another chapter hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. PS I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the characters just having fun writing a story **

Being around James was getting to be harder and harder, for I kept getting lost in his eyes and his smell was getting more and more arousing to me and I could barely contain myself. If I lost control though either I would make James do something he wasn't ready for or make him even more afraid of me.

James voice cut through my thoughts as he said "How can you not like biology?"

"Well don't get me wrong I like doing experiments and stuff but I don't like the math behind it or the writing conclusions or something like that, you don't need to do that with history." I said making my way to my table, and because we only had two people per desk, and I was partnering less, I made James sit with me knowing the teacher would make him my partner anyway.

I was right for when the teacher walked ion he said "Oh perfect Carlos now you have a partner." I chuckled when I saw James blush a little at that and it took everything I had not to grab James and devour his face right then and there.

"Hope you are good at this because this is not my forte and is my worse class… partner" I added with another chuckle.

"Shut up" he said opening his notebook ready to take some notes, I followed suit and turned to face the teacher who began to write stuff on the board. After a bit James said "So besides history what else is your forte"

"What" I asked confused at that moment about what he was talking about.

"Well you told me biology id not your forte and is your worst class so what is your forte?" he said.

"Oh that." I said not really sure how to answer that, being who I was I never thought about a career for myself, me and my family really didn't think too much about that because we are immortal and move around a lot to be able to stay In hiding but yet still mingle with humans without causing any trouble. We didn't want to stay in total isolation we wanted to be able to go out and enjoy ourselves without any trouble and I used to work a little but after what happened with Lucy I took a break.

Deciding I just needed to be honest with James I said "I don't really know James, I mean don't get me wrong I have things that I like to do but it hasn't been my main focus, I like to think that when I finds something I love to do then I will chase after it."

"That's cool" Jams said but I could tell by the look on his face and his smell that he was very nervous about talking to me and I wondered why.

Trying to ease his nerves I said "So James why do you like biology so much?"

He shrugged and said quietly "I have wanted to work with animals for a while so I thought biology could help me learn more." after that there was a silence and again I smelt fear and sadness on him, and I was really starting to wonder why he was so scared.

I kept up the talking though and some random topics, we even brought up what kind of movies we liked but neither one of us mentioned our families or life at home.

The rest of biology was kind of boring as we just took notes and listened to the teacher. Finally the bell rang signaling class was over, and we began to make our way to art class, which I had with him as well, and I heard my phone going off in my pocket.

"You going to get that" James asked looking down at my pocket.

I wanted to say no and just continue to talk to him but when I pulled it out to ignore the call I saw that I had fifteen missed calls from my family and Camille was the one calling me now.

Forgetting that I was supposed to meet the, I said "Excuse me for a sec James."

He nodded and I opened my phone going into an empty corner and said angrily into it "What do you want Camille."

"Carlos is you even aware that you were supposed to be here an hour ago" she said in a stern expression.

"No I was-"I started to say until I remembered that I was supposed to be there.

"Oh shit Camille I'm so sorry I am on my way right now" I said hanging up but then remembering that James and I were supposed to go to class together and I as supposed to walk with him there. I groaned not wanting to leave him, especially what happened with Jett, but I knew that right now I had to but an idea popped into my head and smiling I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

Walking back to where James was waiting I walked up to him and for the first time today I saw him smile real big, God I wish I didn't have to leave now.

"Listen James I have to go but I will see you tomorrow all right" I said to him.

He got a glint of sadness and fear on his face and I had to fight the urge to stay with him, my family would be mad if I didn't show up. I knew James was scared to death of Jett but I would make sure that while I wasn't there Jett would not dare to touch him.

After a bit he relaxed and said "Promise?"

"Yes I do" I said as I held out the piece of paper I had written on.

"What's that?" he asked looking at it and smiling I took his hand, placed the paper in it then closed his hand.

"Not a death threat" I whispered to him and with one final smile and wink at him I walked away before the teacher could tell me to take my seat, but before I left I hid behind the corner to see what James face would look like when he opened the paper.

He gulped looking down at the paper but opened it too slowly for my taste, after a bit it was all the way open and I watched as he looked at it and got this huge smile on his face with a blush as well, for on that piece of paper was my number and a little caption at the bottom that said "Call me cutie"

Smiling at how happy James looked I walked away and was about to head home but remembered there was one last thing I wanted to do before I went to meet up with my family. Tilting my head up I sniffed the air around me and waited for a certain scent to catch my nose. It took a minute, being that there were hundreds of smells around me but my powers gave me the ability to tell what scents I was picking up on and smelling, but I finally found it and again making sure the halls were empty I ran to where I had tracked the scent. I had to run for a few minutes down the hallways and up a flight of stairs before I found what I was looking or more like who I was looking for.

Jett was walking down the hallway towards his locker probably ditching class and I made my way towards him but remembering what he had done to James I couldn't control my anger as I bared my teeth fangs coming out and I knew that my eyes were in the process of changing as well. Jett didn't notice me for he was so focused on getting something out of his locker and that's when I noticed how he was frowning and I smiled remembering what I had him do before and wondered if he had just gotten in trouble for it and maybe that's why he was late for class.

When I reached his locker I slammed it shut and he jumped at the action, looking up he saw it was me and he glared but instead of being his usual cocky self he backed away and said "What do you want now Carlos?" he tried to show that he wasn't afraid but I could smell fear all over him.

"Hmm what do I want" I said deciding to taunt Jett the way he had taunted James.

"Yes what do you want?" he said trying to get his bravery back.

"Well I would say your life but I'm not a murderer, in fact be lucky I didn't take out you and your friends when you were attacking James who is just an innocent person who didn't do anything to you at all but yet you still wanted to cut him up with a knife, I wonder why you are so cruel Jett."

He looked like he was about to answer but I angrily muttered "You don't get to talk at all right now" and with that I focused on him and got into his head then into his control system. Once I had control I said "what I want from you is for you and your friends to leave James alone for the rest of the school day and I promise that if I find out you touched him I will end your life or better yet will tell the police about your little attack on James."

Jett just nodded and smirking I said "Good now go back to class and get your studies done."

Obeying with a nod Jett began to walk back to class and I felt better knowing that James would be safe all day without me there.

"Oh Jett one more thing" I said getting into his brain making him turn around to face me.

"Beat up anyone who messes with James or puts their hands on him" I said.

"Yes sir Carlos" he said before he turned around and walking away, I smiled but knew that my power would wear off when Jett was done with the command I gave him, I felt good though knowing that he would actually defend James and leave him alone until he got home and remembered he didn't like James or me for that matter.

Satisfied with my commands I watched Jett go back the class then I walked out of the school and when I was out the doors I ran toward my home knowing that my mom was about to yell at me for being late.

As I predicated, as soon as I walked in the door the yelling began.

"Carlos you were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago" she yelled when I walked into the living room where the whole family was even my mom's boyfriend Jared but Katie wasn't there and I remembered that Mom wanted to wait to talk to Katie about imprinting or at least wait till she was old enough to understand it but it didn't matter what age you were you could imprint at eleven years old and wait for the one you love.

"I know mom I'm sorry but I got a little distracted" I said my mind wandering instantly to James.

"Distracted?" Dak said with a devious look in his face.

"Shut it Dak" I said defensively.

He laughed and I glared ready to punch him.

"Ok knock it off you two now Carlos I am furious about earlier because we have been waiting but we will talk about that later, right now I need to know if you really imprinted on this James person. Tell me everything that had happened."

Taking a deep breath I started from the beginning and told my mom everything that had happened including how Jett had beat James up but I left out the part about using my powers, she sat quietly listening to my story.

When I was finished telling my story my mom looked from me to the family then stood up pacing the room.

"Carlos I can't believe it but you have actually imprinted on someone" she said now looking very excited and happy.

"Oh my gosh Carlos has finally imprinted" Camille said jumping up and down excitedly then hugging me so tight I felt like I was about to die.

"See I was right I knew you liked him and guess what he likes you back I mean why you think I told you to walk towards the bleachers." She said

Remembering how she had told me to walk towards the bleachers I said "Did you have a vision of James being in trouble and needing my help?"

She smiled and said "Yes I did but u didn't want to tell you."

"Classic Camille" I said with a sign and she smiled at me with a wink and said "Yeah but it looks like you need to thank me for you have found your mate."

"Yeah your right but wait how do you know that James likes me." I asked.

"Because he told me that he did and also he is gay" she said with an even bigger smile. "He is so nervous around you though I think it's cute."

I smiled to myself glad to know that James for sure did like me back.

"I never thought you were going to imprint about dam time" Kendall said as he gave me a hug, shoot even Jared had congratulated me but then again he and my mom have been together so long he is like a father to me but he will never be my real dad and I would never love him as much as I loved my real dad.

The only one who didn't seem happy with this was Logan.

"You all do realize that James is a human right?" he said.

"What does that matter Logan, Carlos has found who he loves and is meant to be with" Camille said looking mad at Logan.

"What id Carlos lost control of him?" he asked. "Let's not forget that that a human will die if a wolf lost control and if Carlos wanted to be with James forever and if James wanted to he would have to become one of us."

"Um Logan I just found out that James is my mate and I will have to tell him the truth eventually about myself." I said realizing that I would eventually need to tell James who I was and what my connection with him was all about.

Before Logan could answer my mom spoke first, "Carlos since you have imprinted on James, yes you will need to tell him everything about yourself to him and about us, he probably will not take it well, most human mates don't, but you have to reveal yourself."

"What if he doesn't want to be with me though? What if he freaks out about all of this and refuses to be with me?" I asked questions just spilling out of my mouth.

"Carlos if he is your true mate then he will, no matter what, never turns you down. A werewolf's mate never ever turns them down or rejects him, but if James does at first just know that it means he won't accept it right away but eventually will come to terms with it." my mom said.

"It too your mom about six month to give into me" Jared said with a smile.

"Yes but you didn't have to change me sweetie. James is human so he should have to be changed." My mom said.

"True" he said with a smile.

"Carlos your father was actually human and when I imprinted on him he did not accept it right away but in the end he did. After he died though our bond was broken and my soul felt broken but even if your mate dies you can move on and still be happy despite having lost them" mom said.

"Yeah I remember you had told me that and how happy my dad was with you" I said remembering how happy my parents had been when my dad was alive.

"I promise James will be happy with you too Carlos but in order for that to happen you have to reveal everything to him" she said.

I opened my mouth to answer but before I could talk Logan spoke again and said "It's not a good idea for Carlos to do anything, I mean yes he has imprinted but James is a human still and he will not want to be with Carlos or be subjected to being turned into a wolf"

I was getting annoyed with Logan's negative attitude towards this and I couldn't hold back my temper anymore.

"Logan just shut the hell up, I know that I had imprinted on James and everyone in this dam room knows it to, so why the hell is you lecturing me, did you forget that Kendall was human when you had found him and changed him? He was a human and you still ended up with him so what gives you the right to say I can't be with James. Well newsflash Logan if I can't be with James then I'm sorry to say but that means you don't have a right to be with Kendall either because you fell in love with him when he was a human. I practically yelled at him.

The room went dead silent after my little episode but I hardly noticed because I was staring intensely at Logan's shocked and somewhat hurt face, yes I felt a little bad but Logan had to hear this for it was all true.

"Kendall was dying" Logan said quietly.

"Yeah well what if James was dying" I said.

Logan looked up at me and tried to think of an answer but found that he didn't have an answer for he knew that I was right about this and made my point very clear.

"Logie Carlos has a point; yes you had changed me and told me everything so why can't Carlos be with James' Kendall said as he patted Logan on the shoulder,

"We had wanted Carlos to find love and someone who he knew he wanted to be with and it looks like he found that someone so why can't you be happy for him like we are." Dak said to Logan as well.

Logan then had a changed expression on his face and I l knew he was regretting what he had said to me.

"You guys are right if Carlos imprinted then he deserves to be with the one he imprinted on" Logan said looking back and forth from everyone. He then turned to me and said "I'm so sorry Carlos I keep on forgetting that Kendall was a human when I had imprinted on and changed him, I just don't want James to find out and not want to be with you, but I guess if Kendall and your dad changed to be with the ones they love then James will to"

Smiling I said "Thank you Logan"

He smiled back and gave me a hug. When the hug ended I was congratulated once again and I was actually getting a little annoyed by it especially because it wasn't my main concern for my mind was drifting back to James and how to tell him about everything especially the part about me being a werewolf and how the hell to explain myself to him. Did I even want to tell him?

"Carlos you are going to have to" Logan said and I glared at him.

"Logan you have promised not to read my mind" I said angrily.

"Sorry Carlos but I could tell you were thinking very hard about something and I just wanted to know what and by the way you have to tell James, there is no way you can go on without telling him who you really are." Logan said.

I signed knowing he was right but first I wanted to spend some more time with James so he could get to know me better and accept me when he started to like me more, plus I really wanted to know James as well.

"I'm going to go back to school, keep an eye on James then hope then hopefully spend some more time with him." I said.

My mom smiled then said "You have the urge to be near him all the time and just protect him now don't you?"

"Yes I actually really do" I said realizing that my mom was right.

My mom opened her mouth to answer me but at that moment my phone went off and took it our seeing that I had gotten a text message. I took my phone out and opening it I smiled when I saw that the text was from James.

James: **Wish you would have been in class it was so boring without you.**

I smiled then replied back.

Me: **Well then why don't I come back and take you out to dinner?**

When I sent the text I looked up at my family and said "I'm going to go I will be back tonight." Dak and Camille smirked but before I let my family reply I went into the kitchen to, where the key rack was hanging and grabbed the keys to my Camaro. I picked a bad day to run to school. Now that I was going to try and hang around James more I would need to start driving again and it has been a long time since I had driven my Camaro.

"Taking the Camaro?" Dak asked when I walked back out the living room going into the garage.

"Haven't driven that baby in months so hell yes" I yelled back before I went to our huge garage where all six cars were parked. Camille and Dak had Mustangs, Daks being yellow and Camille's being red. Logan had a black Dodge truck and Kendall had a dark green Jeep.

Walking over to my black Camaro I took off the cover and stared at the beautiful car that I had been too sad to drive but was now about to take it back on the road.

Unlocking it I got in and waited for the garage door to open before putting the keys in the ignition and putting it in drive. When I listen to the engine running I couldn't hold back my excitement and I flew out of the garage. The Camaro was running amazingly and my adrenaline picked up as I went extremely fast before getting back on the road where the cops were probably going to see me. Turning on the radio I jammed out while enjoying riding in my baby.

I was so excited about getting back in my car that I had almost driven past the school. I managed to catch myself when I heard the bell ring signalizing that school was over. I parked my car then checked my phone to see if James had texted me back.

James: ** I wish I could but I got stuff to do**

As soon as I had read that text I felt a pang of sadness but I also felt that James wasn't telling the truth about something, I knew he was lying but I didn't know why. I didn't want to push him though so instead I settled with driving him home.

Me: **at least let me drive you home**

I waited for as few more minutes before he replied.

James: **Ok **

Me: **Awesome meet me out front I will be in my black Camaro. **

James: **Ok ;)**

After that last message I got out of my Camaro deciding it would be easier for James to find me. While I waited I tried to focus on the heartbeats around me and find James. It was very tricky to do with all the other hearts pounding in my ears but because I had heard James heartbeat before I knew what it sounded like. Turned out it was a lot harder than I thought, guess you can't pick up your mates heartbeat right away. Giving up on the heartbeat I sniffed trying to fine his scent and figured when James and I got closer I would be able to find him by the heartbeat. My mom told me that the trick with finding the heartbeat is finding the rhythm of the heart and memorize it. What I had noticed with James was that when I listened to his heart it was usually beating really fast especially out of fear, and I was hoping that that would change but I just wondered why he was so afraid of being around other people and being around us.

"Something going on in his home?" I said out loud to myself. Hopefully James would open up to me eventually.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice a female figure approaching my car.

"Hey Carlos" the voice said and looking up I saw Jo walking toward me.

"Oh hey Jo" I said smiling at her, as she came up and gave me a big hug, I hugged her back and couldn't stop smiling.

Next to my family Jo was another best friend of mine and who I cared about a lot. She had actually lived with me and my family for a while but when she had imprinted on her mate, Tyler, she had moved in with him to start a new life for herself. We all missed her but I was glad that she was happy. She and Tyler would visit a lot though so we didn't miss her all the time.

We pulled apart from the hug and she gave me a sad look saying "I'm still sorry about what happened between you and Lucy. How are you doing and are you ok?"

"I'm better actually Jo" I said with a huge smile.

"Really" she said looking confused. I decided to tell her that I imprinted.

"I'm no longer said anymore Jo and don't love Lucy anymore actually I have forgotten about her." I said realizing for myself that I had not even though about Lucy just James.

"You don't think about her anymore?" Jo said looking even more confused.

"Well Jo no because it just so happens that I have imprinted today on someone" I said waiting to see her reaction.

She gave me a wide eyed look before she screamed "Carlos oh my God is you serious?"

"Yeah it happened just today" I said the smile never leaving my face.

"Oh my God Carlos" she squealed happily and I couldn't help but laugh at her a little a blush coming to my face when she was squealing about how happy she was for me and wishing me happiness.

"So who ids the lucky person?" she asked and Jo knew I was Bi and didn't care as long as I was happy. She had always told me that I was like a brother to her and we could talk about anything.

"Well-"I started to say until a familiar scent caught my nose and turning my head I saw James walking down the school steps toward my car. He looked so shy and nervous while he was twiddling his fingers and I could see his eyes cast downwards behind his thick rimmed glasses.

"Him" I said not taking my eyes off of James. Jo turned her head to loom where I was looking and she smiled saying "The new guy huh"

"Yeah the new guy" I whispered back as James finally looked up at me and I smiled the smile that my mom called my hundred watt smile.

He smiled back shyly and walked the rest of the way to my car.

"Hi James" I said forgetting about Jo standing next to me.

"Hey" he said shyly looking from me to Jo. I mentally kicked myself and said "Have you met Jo yet?"

James looked at Jo and smiled saying "She actually saved me from Jett."

"You did?" I asked looking at her with a surprised look.

"Yeah I did because I wasn't going to let Jett hurt him" Jo said with smile.

"Thanks again for that" James said and I was about to tell Jo the story but she said she needed to leave and go meet Tyler by his car.

I gave her a quick hug and she smiled at James who smiled back shyly. With that she left and I was standing there alone with James.

"You ok" I asked realizing now how scared he really looked just standing there with me.

"Huh oh yeah I'm just surprised that you had offered me a ride home." He said quietly.

"That's what friends do" I said as I opened the passenger door for him. He didn't move for a minute and just stared at the open door and I was starting to worry that he was about to run off, but instead he stepped forward and looked inside my car.

"Wow this is a nice car" he said with a smile as he crawled onto the seat still looking around my car still. I chuckled at his enthusiasm. I shut the door once I made sure he was all the way in and made my way to the driver's side.

I did notice that some people were staring at me and James, some looks were jealousy but I hardly noticed as I got in my car and cruised out of the parking lot.

"James had a death grip on the seat as he felt the power of my car and I chucked l then said "Don't worry I am not going to crash us. It eased his nerves and he relaxed looking out the window onto the road.

"Why did you leave?" James asked so suddenly it surprised me.

"Had something to take care of" I said not taking my eyes off the road.

"How was the rest of the day and more importantly did you get anymore troubler from Jett?" I asked smirking a little.

"No he actually left me alone all day, when he passed me In the hallway he let me be and even said hi at one point, I'm really surprised I thought he was a bully" he said smiling.

"Not while I'm around" I said out loud forgetting that James was right there with me.

He was silent for a bit before he said quietly "Carlos why did you become my friend? Why are you protecting me so much?"

I shrugged and said "Why wouldn't I? You seem like a very nice person and what's wrong with me wanting to get to know you and make you feel more welcome to this new state and this new school?"

"Uh nothing I guess" he said looking from me to out the window.

Not wanting him to be offended I said "James let's just say when I met you I knew you would make a _very _good friend, and when I saw Jett beating you up like that, scaring you so badly, and on your first day at a new school that just sent me over the edge and I couldn't handle it or control myself for that matter, I don't want him to ever bother you again." I hadn't even noticed that while I was talking my grip on the steering wheel had tightened making my wrists pale up, only James stare on them made me loosen in grip in fear of making him even more afraid then he already was of me, and before bits of my wolf form began to come out.

I looked out of the corner of my eye again and saw that James frown had turned into a smile.

"Thank you Carlos" he said.

"You're welcome" I managed to grunt out still trying to get myself under control.

"No Carlos I mean really thank you. Thank you for sticking up for me against Jett, thank you for welcoming me to the school and making my first day bearable, for saving me when no one else was there. Nobody has ever been as nice to me as you are being" he said actually opening up more to me

Calming down more I looked over at James and said "I'm not like a lot of guys James, and look I know that you were nervous on your first day there, I mean who isn't with the whole meeting new people thing, and actually as much as I hate to say this I know that you are actually scared to be in the same car as me."

He gave me a very frightened look after I had said that his beautiful eyes filled with fear again, but I continued to talk.

"But James you have no reason to be scared of me, I am not one of those people like Jett, I won't judge where you come from, and I certainly would never beat you up, just know that you can trust me." I said finally managing to look him in the eyes again without seeing fear in them. He didn't look terrified anymore behind those big glasses but he looked actually happy and loving but I couldn't tell right away.

"I'm glad I met you Carlos and you aren't like Jett at all" he said.

I looked at James and wondered why he was so afraid of being around people at school and why he was so nervous to be around me. Sure his heart rate slowed down and I didn't smell fear anymore but I knew something was wrong I just want sure what.

Remembering that I was supposed to be taking James home I snapped out of my own thoughts and said "So where do you live James?"

He didn't answer me right away and when I looked over and asked him again he said "Um just continue going down this road, then take a left on rainier street and my house the first one on the right. Its big and white you can't miss it. There is a black mailbox at the end as well"

I nodded and followed his directions even surprised I went the right way for my mind kept drifting in and out of my own thoughts. After a bit I found his house which was quite large but not as big as mine and it was in a gated neighborhood.

"Nice neighborhood" I said but I could sense that James didn't want to go home so I decided to keep him with me for a while even though he claimed he had stuff to do I knew that it was a lie.

So I drove right by his gated neighborhood and in a different direction.

"Um Carlos I live back there, you just passed, my house" he said confused looking back in the direction of his house.

"I know" I said smiling as I stepped on the speeding pedal of my car.

"Where are you taking me? I thought you said I could trust you? I actually thought you were nice, your taking me to Jett isn't you" James practically screamed.

Signing I took one of my hands off the steering wheel and took his hand in mine.

He jumbled and tried to pull away from me but I held on tightly to his hand.

"James relax" I said rubbing my thumb against his hand, at my touch James seemed to have relaxed a little at this and I held it the while ride to where I had decided to take him.

"Carlos please at least tell me where you are taking me, I actually can't be gone too long" he said.

"It's a surprise" I said ignoring that last part about how he had to be home. Little did I know that he actually was supposed to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

We drove for a while down the road away from James house before I decided where to take him. After I figured out where to take him that wasn't far from his house I drove in that direction glad to spend some more time with James. I wanted James to feel like he could trust me and I wanted him to get to know me so despite him protesting I was going to take him to one of my favorite places today and shoe him that he could open up to me.

James was nervous all over again the whole drive my hand the only thing calming his down a little. I can't believe he actually thought I was taking him to Jett.

Wanting to show him that he could trust me I was taking him to one of my favorite places: West Lake Park Sanctuary. It was a beautiful park that was right up in the mountains, not too far from town and I went here when I wanted time to myself which was actually kind of often.

I pulled into the parking lot of the park and parked my Camaro.

"Uh Carlos what are we doing here?" James asked looking frightened all over again.

"I'm taking you on our first date" I said smirking at him and getting out of the car, not wanting to be left behind he got out and followed me but objected the whole time.

Carlos I really need to go home." he said over and over to me and when we got to the entrance he even stopped and looked at it like it was the gate to heel

"James just shush I will have you in an hour, just lay back and have some fun with me." I said as I held out my hand to him, he stood there and looked at my hand as if it was a huge barking dog, well technically it was in a way, but I didn't understand what he was so afraid of.

"I don't bite" I said motioning for him to take my hand, and wanting to chuckle at the irony of that.

I waited patiently for James to make his decision and finally he reluctantly took my hand and I held it tightly as we walked towards the entrance.

"Ah Carlos how good to see you again, it has been awhile since you have been here." A large man with glasses said as we approached the gate.

"Yeah I had some stuff going on but anyway this is James and he is new to the state so I'm just showing him around and I figured this would be a good place to start." I said motioning to James who was standing behind me head down, I pulled him forward a little and gave him a stern look before James nodded his head and whispered a quiet hi to Gustavo.

"Nice to meet you James, I'm Gustavo Roque, owner and founder of West Lake Park a sanctuary for wolves and where family can have fun." he said shaking James hand.

"What is this place" James asked looking around at the big park right in front of him, the park was bigger than it looked for behind the gated fences were beautiful wolves. Some young and old, or even their pups were with them, Gustavo never turned any wolf away no matter how old. Along with getting a tour to see the wolves you get to pet them and there was even a gift shop.

"It's a park that I built to protect the wolves that are becoming more and more endangered every day and Carlos here has actually been a volunteer here for quite a few good years, but not only is it for protecting the wolves it is also for teaching people how to protect the environment." Gustavo said.

Gustavo then patted Carlos on the shoulder and said "He has been one of my most loyal volunteers and personally my favorite."

"Oh stop it" Carlos said as he patted Gustavo back on the shoulder and pulled out his wallet. "How much you want today Gustavo"

"Carlos put the wallet away for you it is free today and anytime you want to come back but if you take him to meet the wolves juts be careful" Gustavo said with a smile.

"Thanks Gustavo and you know I am always careful with the wolves" I said as I took James hand and gave Gustavo one final pat on the shoulder before walking in through the gates.

"Have fun guys" Gustavo said waving to us and returning his attention back to the front gate.

"Thank you" I said and surprisingly James said it back this time with a big smile.

I pulled James through the park and I found him smiling and he seemed to relax more and more.

"Come on James I brought you here to have a good time and that is what I intend to happen" I said going to my favorite areas of the park.

"That guy was nice" James said motioning back to Gustavo.

"Yeah he really is, I came here a long time ago and have continued to come here whenever I can so he knows me pretty well." I said.

James was about to answer until I pulled him into a nearby office and said "I am going to take you out to meet my favorite wolf shadow, he came here a year ago and I helped to take care of him, I want to introduce you to a few more wolves to."

"You mean I am going face to face with them?" James asked looking scared.

"They won't bite, Gustavo had trained them very well and I helped train them as well, Shadow especially, just trust me ok, these wolves are sweethearts and when are you going to get another chance to pet a wolf." I said as I picked up all the keys for the wolves cages or at least the ones I was taking him to.

When I was sure I had all the keys I walked out of the office James in tow, he now looked a little excited as well as nervous. We walked towards one of the gates and I decided to take him to Shadow first.

The big gray bold wolf was standing at the other end of the gated fence but when he heard the gate open he looked over at us on alert and perked up his ears when he saw me.

"Hey boy" I said kneeling down waiting for the big creature to run my way. He let out a howl of happiness and ran toward me, when he reached me he licked my face and nuzzled against my neck.

"Miss me" I said as I pet the big wolf on his neck. He growled low in response and I smiled at the beautiful creature.

Remembering James I looked behind me and saw that he was staying as far away from the wolf as he could.

I frowned then said "James come say hi to Shadow I promise he's friendly he won't bite.

That's when I noticed that James was shaking and I actually saw how scared he was but I had to show him that if he can be near a wolf he could learn to trust me.

"James come on I know you want to pet him" I said and looking at Shadow I whispered "He is our friend don't hurt him in any way you can trust him as much as you trust me." Shadow grumbled low and I knew that meant he understood.

Looking back at James I stood up and motioned to Shadow who just stood there looking at James with curious eyes and James looking right back. Slowly he began to walk toward me and Shadow keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"Look at Shadow James, he's just as nervous as you are, you are new to him and he's new to you, just show him you aren't here to hurt him" I said smiling when James was getting closer and closer to the big wolf and the wolf stared back at him looking not so afraid anymore.

When James was only a few feet away I said "Hold out your hand and let Shadow smell you"

"What?" James said keeping his hands crossed hidden away from the wolf.

"That way he can smell you and determine if he can trust you" I said standing my ground.

"O-o-ok' James stuttered as he slowly unfolded his hands and held them out to the wolf that waited anxiously. Shadow then reached out and sniffed James hand not growling or looking vicious. James just stood there waiting as if he thought that he was going to get bitten but I knew Shadow wouldn't do it. Shadow sniffed at James hand for a few more minutes before he licked it. I knew that was a good sign that Shadow liked him.

"That's means he likes you, go ahead and pet him" I said knowing how Shadow was and how he showed signs that he liked you.

James looked at me before he reached his hand up to gently touch Shadow's head and Shadow leaned into the touch loving the attention he was getting from someone who was new to him.

Forgetting that he was afraid James began to stroke Shadow between the ears and Shadow loved every bit of it and I smiled at how James had managed to open up to the wolf.

"Your right Carlos he is a beautiful wolf and I'm glad you encouraged me to pet him" James said.

"Me to" I said as I stroked Shadow on the back. We stayed with Shadow and played with him for a long time until I took James to meet some more of the wolves. I took him to meet Sunshine, Samson, King, and Snow White.

James really lost the fear of the wolves and loved playing with them and being with them, all in all it was a pretty good first date so far. After we were done visiting the wolves I bought James some food and while we ate I found out that his favorite wolf was actually Sunshine due to her bright personality, I smiled at his sudden enthusiasm and he even asked me if I would bring him here more often.

Once we had finished eating I was about ready to take James home until I remembered there was a nearby cliff that I loved to go to especially to clear my head and I think taking James there would be the best thing I could do on this date.

"There is one last place I want to take you" I said as I took his hand again and this time James eagerly followed me and didn't hesitate at all.

After a bit of walking away from the park James and I appeared over a cliff that looked over all of Minnesota or may as well have due to the great view. From the cliff you could see the mountains and all the lakes even the town right below. I sat down on a nearby rock with James and we stared into the sunset for the longest time.

"It's beautify isn't it" I said

"Yeah very" James said quietly and that's when I turned my head and caught his staring at me, deciding to mess with him I smirked and said "well I meant the view but thank you."

James blushed and turned away but said "Yeah the view is beautiful to."

"I see something else that is very beautiful as well" I said looking at James.

He blushed even harder before he looked down at his twirling hands and clearing his throat, and I smiled as I looked at the beautiful boy sitting next to me.

"I'm glad you convinced me to come out here Carlos I would have been bored all by myself, it has been very fun here today" he said.

"Does this mean that you trust me enough to start tasking you on more dates" I asked giving him a hopeful look.

"I say yes" James said not hesitating at all this time.

I nodded then turned back to the view and said "The sun is setting and this is my favorite part because you can see all of the colors."

"Wait sunset, oh shit Carlos what time is it?" James suddenly yelled as he got up off the rock panicking.

Looking down at my clock I said "Its five to six James"

"Oh shit shit shit no no no Carlos please take me home now! I need to be home!"

"Ok ok calm down James I will get you home" I said as I grabbed his arm and literally dragged him to my car.

I guess this was an emergency situation so he had to be home and I needed to get him home. When we got to my car I quickly unlocked it and we got in without saying goodbye to any of the wolves or Gustavo for that matter.

I quickly drove away from the park my Camaro speeding down the road, thank god there were no cops to because I was literally speeding, and god it felt good to drive again.

I sped to where his house was and as soon as we got there he almost jumped out until I grabbed his arm and instead of trying to pull away he looked at me and stared, I stared back expecting him to fight and when he didn't I actually struggled with what I wanted to say to him.

When I didn't speak I noticed James was leaning in closer to me much too slowly for my taste and before I knew what I was doing I grabbed the back of James neck and pulled him into a kiss. Our lips didn't move together at first but when I made the kiss more intense and started licking at his lips was when it turned passionate.

His lips were soft against mine and I heard him let out a small little moan, smiling and with difficulty I pulled away from the kiss and; looked at James.

The sight in front of me was mind blowing, James eyes were wide open, glasses fogged little and his mouth was half open, looking both stunned and filled with lust at the same time.

Rubbing his cheek I said "Get out of here I will see you tomorrow! After school, I don't care how much you argue with me, I'm taking you to a movie"

Still too stunned to even speak he just nodded and said "Yeah uh ok sounds good."

I smiled then let go of James and said "All right get outta here hot stuff your parents are probably worried"

He stiffened when I mentioned his parents and I began to grow even more curious, he stumbled out of the car though and slowly walked up to the porch, looking back at me every five steps. I could hear and feel his heart beating super-fast and he was breathing heavily as if he had just ran a mile, finally he approached the front door but before going into his house he turned around and waved at me.

I honked the horn and sped off quickly in my cat but little did James know I wasn't going home. Instead I parked my car where nobody could see it, thank God it was black and climbed into a huge tree that was right in front of James house and made sure I was positioned where he couldn't see me. I could sense trouble in this house and had smelt fear on James all day, and could tell that something was not right here so I was going to spy on James home life and see what he was so afraid about.

Honestly I was terrified of leaving James alone as well so if he needed me I would be right there with him, I would barge in if something was wrong, or if anyone tried to touch him, so setting down for the night I leaned against the tree and watched over my beautiful mate smiling remembering how I had kissed him.

James POV

"Oh my god he kissed me" I mouthed smiling huge and touching my tingling lips over and over. Leaning against the front door I smiled, that's when I noticed that the house was actually empty. My dad and his gang were probably gone out on a run and my mom was maybe at the casino gambling away all the money they had made.

"Thank god nobody is here" I thought as I went upstairs to my room knowing if anyone had seen Carlos they would for sure kill me. I did like being alone at my house because then I didn't have to deal with my dad or his obnoxious friends.

Signing I walked into my room and decided to get started on my homework, when I was in my room I went over to my desk and turned my lamp on. Taking out my books I took out my homework and tried my very best to stay focused but ended up daydreaming and doodling Carlos name all over my book covers and homework paper.

Yes I was acting like a little twelve year old but school girl with a big crush on the most popular boy in school but I really didn't care at this point, there was just something that I absolutely loved about the tall, tan, and handsome Latino. He had saved me from Jett and made my first day a little better not only that but he brought a smile to my face for the first time in a very long time. Suddenly it hit me that I had been on my very first date in my whole life.

"Yes yes yes" I shouted standing up and dancing all around my room and I was not even aware that a pair of eyes were on me and chuckled as I danced around the room, continuing to dance for a while I finally chilled out, and decided that even though I took a shower this morning I wanted to another one before I finished my homework.

Walking into my bathroom I stripped out of my shirt and jeans I turned on the water and made sure that it was hot enough before hopping in. I let the warm water run all over my body and I was careful not to touch any of my hurt bruises and I thanked God that Carlos had not seen any of them or else I knew he would start asking me questions

My mind again drifted to daydreaming again about Carlos and the way his lips had touched mine and hoe soft they would feel against my skin. Closing my eyes I pictured his gorgeous face and his gorgeous body. Those muscular legs that lead to that nice firm ass, and oh my God those abs that poke out beneath his tight black V-neck t-shirt, but most of all those gorgeous brown eyes that matched his gorgeous smile.

As I thought more and more about him I realized something felt weird about my lower half and looking down I saw that my dick was getting hard. My eyes widened for I have never had a hard on in my life, due to being on no dates and not being in a relationship with anyone.

Slowly my hand slid down to my dick and thought about looking at Carlos naked body, how yummy it would look without his clothes off. Moaning I rubbed the head of my cock and felt something sticky and realized it must have been cum. Good thing my aunt had talked to me a little about sex and I paid attention in sex Ed class.

Thinking more and more about Carlos I slowly stroked my hand up and down my cock, as I got the image of Carlos straddling me and kissing me all over my body. Again I moaned and began to stroke myself harder and faster.

"Carlos "I screamed as I released all over my hand and sank down to the floor panting heavily but with a smile on my face. Smirking at my dirty thoughts of Carlos I signed happily and decided before it got too late and before dad and the gang got back I better do my homework, so standing up I finished cleaning myself off before grabbing a towel and drying myself to my best ability. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow so then I could see Carlos again.

I wrapped a towel around my waist before I brushed my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror again. The bruises would heal but I hated that they were a constant reminder about the horrible life that I lived. Signing I walked out of the bathroom and over to my dresser for more comfortable clothes and I didn't realize that there was someone in my room with me.

I was about to remove my towel to pull on a pair of clean boxers until I heard someone clear their throat, and jerking around I realized with horror that Steve was in my room with me, he was sitting on my bed and had a smirk on his face and was looking me up and down. That's when I remembered I was in just a towel and at that moment I felt extremely uncomfortable as my half naked body was revealed to someone who I thought was creepy. Stiffening I just stood there and watched as he licked his lips then stood up and made his way to where I was standing, gulping I stepped back and away from him but he continued to back me up, but after my back hit the wall I knew I was trapped.

He closed in on me invading my personal space and was only a few inches from my face and saw something dangerous in his eyes.

He stared at me for a few more minutes with a dark look before he said "So kid I came to pick you up at school as your father arranged and um you weren't there."

I gasped with horror forgetting completely that Steve was actually going to pick me up after school but I was so caught up in Carlos that I didn't even think to tell him no and stay behind.

"So where were you James" Steve then growled to me as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head farther back against the wall.

I gulped again and didn't answer him again and just continued to listen to him yell at me or waiting to see what he was going to do to me but whatever it was it wasn't going to be good.

"Where?" he yelled so loud the whole neighborhood could hear us.

Whimpering I said "I just stayed after school and walked home I forgot you were coming and I wanted to walk, I swear." I cried after this hoping he would not beat me up like my dad always does.

Chuckling at me he loomed over me and with his six foot three height and his smile turned into a frown, as his grip tightened and I cried out as he leaned into my ear and said "If me or anyone else in this very gang finds out that you are lying to us, you very well know what we will do to you, worse than what your dad does he just beats you and I think I can do even worse things to that pretty little face of yours, and I also if I were you I wouldn't test us, especially your father. You remember all those nights he beat you senseless and we joined in? Remember all those agonizing nights where you stayed up crying at the pain? Remember all the times we took you to the hospital because you were beaten so bad and lied saying that you fell? Now would you want all that to happen again because we both know that since you have been obeying your dad very well the beatings have stopped or haven't lasted very long and you better keep it that way or else you will be worse off and I know that you don't want that again"

"No" I whimpered at him.

Smirking he let go of me and said "If anything, your dad knows what we have wanted to do to you, so he may just leave you to us next time and your mom doesn't give a dam about what happens to you, nobody does, so watch what you do"

I just nodded my head out of fear and smiling Steve took one look at the towel wrapped around my waist and whistled before walking out of my room slamming the door shut. As soon as he was gone I slid down the wall and let out a breath I realized I hadn't been holding, and put my head in my hands crying hard. I lay down on the floor terrified out of my mind and wished more than anything that Carlos was with me.

After a bit my eyes dried out from the tears and I had no more room left to cry. Forgetting about my homework I stood up and tried my best to get dressed without shaking and when I was done I crawled into my bed, curling up and crying. I felt so alone and so empty, my family hated me and threatened to kill me if I dare have a life and make new friends, beat me up every chance they got and my mom even stuck me with cigarette butts burning my skin, and I had to use foundation to cover my bruises.

I wished more than anything that my aunt had never died then I would have a normal life and could be happy with friends and a family who truly loved me for who I was, but more than anything I wanted Carlos to be mine and even though I had only known him for a day I was drawn to him and I wished I could be with him, something deep down told me that I was meant to meet him. So despite my dad prohibiting it I would see Carlos again I would just be very secretive about it, I refused to let my dad stop me and I didn't care if I had to lie, so tomorrow I was going to go out with Carlos and forget my miserable life at home. I don't care how many beatings it took I was so used to them by now.

Closing my eyes and tuning out my dad and his gang making noise I finally managed to fall asleep dreaming about Carlos

The next morning Steve dropped me off at school again and I did my best to ignore his side touches and comments towards me. My only thought was on Carlos. But ever since I got out of Stevens car I hadn't seen him and my heart sank. Signing I made my way to my locker deciding that Carlos was too good to be true. Second day of school and now I felt like I was going to be going through it without Carlos. As I picked up my book for math class a hand suddenly snaked on my shoulder and a voice said "Hey there sexy"

I jumped a little but relaxed when I turned around and saw Carlos, my heart skipped a beat and my face heated at the sight of him. He was wearing tight black jeans with black converse and had on a tight blue t-shirt that of course showed off his abs and pec muscles. He had his black leather jacket on that wasn't covering all of his shirt thankfully, I blushed really bad and felt self-conscious in my jeans and a purple shirt on with a white sweater vest covering it while he stood there looking like a God.

"Ready for tonight" he said leaning closer to me so now I was pinned against the lockers his body pressing against mine and he was inches away. The smell of him is intoxicating and I had a hard time controlling my arousal when I was near him.

"Y-y-yeah" I stuttered trying to contain myself.

Smiling he leaned forward so his lips ghosted over mine and he said "See you in English " and he turned around and walked away with a sexy smirk in his face.

"What the hell" I thought as I stood there too stunned to even move, dear god this boy was a tease, and laughing about that a little I walked to my first period class and waited for third period to come. This time instead of sitting by myself I sat next to Jo and Camille who at first looked surprised but smiled and I and Camille even said "So how is school treating you now?"

"Better now that I know some people here aren't evil" I said smiling to the girls and they said "Aw James you are sweet."

The rest of the period was spent trying to solve math problems but on occasion I would sneak notes to Jo or Camille and would talk to them, and during this talk Camille even told me she was glad to have a new friend and I smiled glad that she and Jo accepted me as their friend.

When math was over I made my way to 2nd period and this time sat down next to Dak which again he was surprised as well, I knew I wasn't allowed to do this but dam it I wanted friends.

"Hey James I'm surprised you are sitting next to me, thought you didn't like us" he said smiling at me.

"I was just nervous Dak" I said hoping he would by it. He did and we spent most of history listening and talking a little.

Finally the bell rang signaling third period English and I literally darted out the door excited to see Carlos. But as I ran out the door I bumped into someone and heard a voice say "Watch it fag" and I knew right away that it was Jett, I stiffened expecting him to give me trouble but surprisingly he walked right by me and shrugging it off I was ready to run to English until someone grabbed my arm and I turned to see Carlos standing there.

"Wow someone is eager to see me" he chuckled taking my hand and leading me to English class ignoring all the gasps and jealous looks that we were getting.

"Uh" I said not really sure what to say to Carlos.

"Are you always this shy and quiet?" he said giving me a sexy look.

"Yeah just around new people" I said giving him a little shy smile and he grinned wide at me.

"Well I hope you are ready for tonight because I have a surprise for you" he said his grin growing bigger.

"Really? Well what is it?" I asked curious now.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" he said as we walked to our English class.

"Come on Carlos" I said with a little whine and pout.

"You're cute when you pout" he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Carlos people are staring" I said looking around.

"Loosen up and let them look" he said and before I could respond he pulled me into English class and took his seat next to mine. I sat down next to him and tried my best to ignore some of the whispers and looks that we were getting from other people, some girls looked jealous as well but I was finally able to ignore them especially after I thought more about tonight with Carlos. During class Carlos got called out and ended up having to leave, but he promised me he would be back.

After he left I looked after him knowing something was up and that something was definitely weird about him, but yet mysterious and that's what I found myself attracted to especially when Carlos was fidgeting a lot now that turned me on. I knew I was falling hard for him but would have to lie a lot in order to see him but right now I didn't care.

**Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed it and please review and give me some feedback that would be much appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

All righty guys another chapter posted here for ya. Please enjoy

Carlos POV

Peeking my head around from behind the tree, I saw the bear stalking towards me as he smelled my scent and knew I was there. I wasn't worries though for I knew that I, Kendall, Logan, Dak and Camille could take him easy.

Since I was the best at hunting I decided I wanted to kill the bear by myself. I knew the others liked to work as a team but right now I wanted to just kill it and release some tension.

When the bear was close enough I lunged out from behind the tree and I attacked the bear sinking my sharp fangs into its neck and was about to use my claws to slash the bears throat until the bear used his super massive paws and swiped them at me knocking me off of him and into a tree but I was stronger than the bear and made of steel… well maybe not steel but I was pretty tough.

"That's cute beary" I muttered before I stood up and removed my leather jacket ready to transform. I closed my eyes and focused hoping the bear would not attack. I felt my body begin to shift and when I was all the way in my wolf I growled at the bear and charged and this time the bear was no match for me for I had managed to dodge it and slash its throat considering that, in my wolf form, I was almost as huge as the bear.

Again I sunk my teeth into its neck and snapped it making sure that the bear was fully dead before I decided to change back into my human form. When I was back I signaled for my family to come out and when they did we made a fire and began to tear the bear apart eating it.

"Man Carlos great job on killing it I never knew you had that kind of strength" Camille said as she roasted her meat over the fire before eating it.

"How is it that you managed to be the best hunter out of all of us" Logan said sharing a piece of meat with Kendall who pecked him on the lips

"Well when Lucy broke my heart all I really did was work out and hunt" I said taking a big bite of my meat.

"You actually have gotten way bigger then before, I mean you used to be slightly pronounced but dam now you got nothing but pure muscle" Dak said looking me up and down.

"I think that's what causes James to gaze at him" Camille said with a smirk.

"I'm actually taking him out tonight again like I did last night" I said. "Matter of fact I am going home to change then going back to school to pick up James, good thing I drove my Camaro today." I added standing up and that's when I looked in a nearby river and saw that I was covered in blood from my fight with the bear.

"You are going to pick him up like that?" Dak asked laughing a little

"No smart ass I'm going to shower first, but I'm telling you guys something is up with James. I could smell fear and sadness yesterday and saw an older man bothering him through his bedroom window." I said and I didn't even tell them that I had also smelt arousal on James as well and knew that he jacked off in the shower screaming my name.

"I think that something is going on in his house because I also smelt smoke and drinking, o so I think his parents have to be addicts of some sort or maybe ion the drug business either way I know something is up and I intend to find out an when I do I need to save him." I said determined.

"You really think he is on that much danger?" Kendall asked

"Yeah an older man was harassing him and I smelt a lot of god awful drugs in there along with alcohol" I said.

"You really care about him huh?" Logan asked looking up from his second piece of meat.

"As much as you care for Kendall and Dak cares for Camille" I said looking at my family around me. the couples ended up looking at each other and holding hands with each other, Loan holding onto Kendall's and Camille holding onto Daks and that made me remember how Camille had saved Dak from certain death.

Dak then pulled her close and hugged her tightly as if Camille was about to die at that very moment.

"Or hoe my mom was towards my dad and how she now is toward Jared" I said thinking of all the love that I was surrounded by. They all cared for each other very much and just like I was starting to care for James, they had all imprinted on each other and I had now imprinted on James, he was my one and only true love.

"I have to go now" I said to them and gave them all one final smile before I ran back to the house going to get the blood off of me and ready for tonight with James.

When I got to my house I walked through the door and noticed that nobody was home. I quickly ran up the stairs and went into my bathroom taking a quick shower, making sure to scrub all of the blood off of my skin and when I got out I changed into more suitable clothes. When I was done getting dressed I walked into the bathroom to make sure my appearance was good. When I saw that my teeth had bear fur and blood in them I signed and picked up my tooth brush.

It was hard but I finally managed to get all the fur and blood out of my mouth, we didn't always eat meat, we did enjoy people food but meat was preferable to us.

After I was sure I got all the blood out and there was no traces of fur left, and clean as could be I walked out of my bathroom and looked myself again in my bigger mirror. My dark blue jeans, with a dark blue shirt complimented my tan skin and made my eyes poke out. Picking up my comb I spiked my hair up a little.

When I was done I checked the time and saw that school was almost over.

"Crap" I said not relaxing how long the family and I were hunting for. I needed to get back to school and pick James up.

Instead of running down the stairs I walked to my window and jumped out of it landing perfectly on the ground before I made my way back to school.

I ran thought the woods feeling the fresh air hot my face and I knew loved running. One fun thing about being a wolf was that I had the power of speed and strength and I enjoyed it very much.

When I got to school I went to my Camaro and stood there deciding to send a text to James

Me: Outside near my Camaro, so get your fine ass out here!

James: ok ok calm down Mr. pushy

Me: sorry that I'm eager to take you out

James: I sorry be out in a minute.

Laughing I closed my phone and waited for James to come outside.

James POV

"Oh my God I am going out with Carlos tonight, this is so frikkin cool" in thought looking at myself for the hundredth time in the bathroom mirror. My shirt still looked good, no stains and my jeans didn't make me look that bad next to Carlos. I cleaned my glasses over and over and combed my hair for about the thousandth time that day wanting to look perfect for Carlos. Deciding that I was ready enough to go, and not wanting to keep Carlos waiting I quickly grabbed my bag straightened up again then literally ran outside eager to see Carlos, since he had left class, and didn't come back to school.

I didn't know why but I hated it when Carlos was away from me. Even after only knowing him for two days I felt like I was falling in love, despite not really knowing what love was but I guess Carlos was making me experience it for myself. I hoped he felt the same but after yesterday I am sure that he did.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when u approached the front doors of the school, and when I was out front I looked around for Carlos and spotted him standing on the passenger side of his Camaro like he was doing yesterday when he came to pick me up, that's when I noticed that he had a change of clothes but after seeing how hot he looked I totally forgot about that and just noticed how good he looked in black.

Swallowing I walked down the steps to the school very slowly as if they were about to bite me, but when I looked at Carlos I felt even more self-conscious about myself causing me to walk slower but finally after what felt like eternity I made my way towards Carlos but I had managed to trip over nothing in the process making me blush super hard, I looked up at Carlos who was smiling at me a very sexy smile but I looked down very humiliated about my clumsiness.

"Uh hi" I said as I finally approached Carlos still very red in the face.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up so I was staring at him and I felt my blush growing deeper, as he stared at me with those big beautiful eyes and before I knew it he planted hid lips on mine. I was shocked at first but when he moved his lips against mine I began to move mine with him. I tasted vanilla on his lips and it was drawing me further into his delicious mouth, eager to taste more of him, I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in but I fought back wrapping my arms around his neck trying to get more of him, smelling his musky scent.

Carlos then pulled away and said "Whoa there tiger slow down there at least let me take you out on a date first."

"Ugh ok" I groaned disappointed the kiss wasn't continuing, Carlos chuckled and opened the door for me, getting in I waited for him to come around to the driver's seat.

"here we go" Carlos said putting his key in the ignition and starting the car he sped off into the street and I held on as he drove the car super-fast and was actually surprised he didn't get pulled over.

"By the way James you looked really cute when you tripped" he said smiling but keeping his eyes on the road.

Not saying anything I sunk low in my seat and blood rushed down to my cheeks once again.

"I'm clumsy" I mumbled.

"Nothing wrong with that" he said taking his hand off the steering wheel then reaching over and taking my hand in his.

Giggling a little I held his hand and didn't want to let go for it felt like a comfort to me.

"Two for Wolfman please" Carlos said and I was about to pull out my wallet until Carlos said "Put that back it's on me"

"But-"I started to say.

"No buts" Carlos said as he took out his wallet and handed the girl a fifty dollar bill.

Keep the change" Carlos said as she gave him the tickets with a piece of paper on it and smiled real big when he had told her that.

"That was generous" I said when we walked away from the ticket stand.

He shrugged and said "She looked like she was having a bad day and needed a pick me up.

"Whist was that paper she gave you?" I asked and Carlos looked down before opening it and my heart broke when I saw that it was her phone number.

'Huh what do ya know a number" Carlos said before he tore the paper up and threw it in the trash, taking my hand when it was over.

"Too bad I'm taken by a really sexy guy with the most adorable glasses." He said with a wink at me as we walked into the theater.

"She was really beautiful" I said quietly not really sure why Carlos was with someone like me and why he wasn't with someone else who was beautiful. I mean the boy was all muscle, brains and beauty he could easily get anyone he wanted gay or straight.

"Yeah but I have someone twice as beautiful right in front of me, inside and out" Carlos said stopping to touch my cheek and give me a quick peck on the lips, I felt sparks as he kissed me.

We continued to kiss until a sudden voice screamed "fag" and next thing I knew something hard hit me on the back of my head.

"Ow" I groaned when I looked down and saw that it was a shoe. When I looked at Carlos he had as dark look in his eyes and next thing I knew he walked away from me and towards a group of boys who were laughing.

"Carlos no I'm ok" I tried to reason with him but he ignored my reasoning and approached the group of boys who just looked at him as he held up the shoe.

"So who's shoe" he asked his voice filled with anger.

One of the boys, a blond headed football player looking kid, stepped up and said "How should we know maybe it belongs to your fag over there." he laughed along with his other friends and Carlos smiled as he dropped the shoe and looked down at their feet and I looked down with him and noticed that it was the very blond in front of him who had a shoe missing. '

Carlos looked back up with even more anger and he walked up towards the kid who stopped laughing and actually looked nervous as Carlos tall and muscled body, Carlos then said "So blonde you must think I'm pretty stupid huh"

"Uh-well-I" the guy stuttered out.

"Because even without looking down I can see that you don't have any shoes on, now you are lucky that we are in public or else I would rip your dam throat out or rip you to shreds, so next time why don't you keep your stupid comments to yourself got it" Carlos said as he added emphasis to the got it part by stepping over the blond boy who was two inches shorter then Carlos.

"Ok" the boy said nodding and Carlos smiled before backing off but not before he stepped on the boys foot and the boy let out a shriek before Carlos pulled his head up and said "Now apologize to my date or I will go through with my promise."

The boy nodded then; looked at me and said "I'm sorry"

I just nodded and Carlos let go of him and said "Put your shoe back on jerk before someone steps on it"

I laughed at that comment and the boy along with hid group of friends glared at Carlos and me as we left.

Carlos threw his arm around my shoulders and said "Hope that didn't hurt you too bad babe."

"You made it better" I said feeling better.

"That's my job" he said with a smile and kissing me on the cheek.

"Movie time" he added as he pulled me into the movie.

We had found seats just in time for the movie to start. I was a little nervous because I hadn't been ton scary movies that much, but I hoped I could keep it together so that I wouldn't look like an idiot in front of Carlos. Throughout the movie my hopes were dashed because I was very scared at some parts and even gripped Carlos arm turning away from all the scary scenes, also realizing that Carlos wasn't scared at all he actually sat through it without even moving.

After my tenth or eleventh scream, Carlos put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his larger body. BEST DATE EVER!

Finally to my relief the movie was over and we were walking out of the theater arguing about the movie before Carlos said we should go for a walk in a nearby park.

"Dude that was so scary how were you so dam calm throughout it" I said to Carlos as we walked.

Shrugging his shoulders and said "Wolves aren't scary at all even wolf men."

"I think so ands oh my God if I ever faced one I don't know what I it would do it would just be too scary for me" I said with a nervous laugh.

Carlos went silent for a bit after that and even begin to walk several feet in front of me as if he were trying to avoid me, I had managed to keep up with him through and tired of the silence I said "Do you believe in werewolves?"

"That's really random" he said as he looked up at me but then shrugged and said "I guess so"

"I don't" I said.

"Really" he said as he raised his eyebrows at me.

"No I don't but there is one thing I believe in" I said feeling more confident around Carlos.

"Mermaids?" he asked laughing.

I laughed with him and said "No not exactly that, what I believe ids that I like you. I like you a lot." With that I stopped in my tracks and so did he.

"Hmm how much so" he asked facing me and stepping in front of me his usual smirk back on his face. As he got closer my shyness came back and I stumbled and was shocked to realize that I was on the ground. I looked up blushing at Carlos who hovered over me and he kneeled down.

Gasping I tried to crawl away but Carlos pulled me back from under him and grabbed my arms pinning them on either side of my bed.

I felt my face heat up for he was inches away from my face.

He smiled before saying "You look sexy like this"

Before I could respond he brushed his lips over mine. Eager I leaned up and tried to kiss him but he pulled away with an evil smirk.

"Carlos you tease" I whined.

"You're the only one who makes me like that" he said his voice huskier then usual and he planted a kiss on my neck before he began to turn them into small bites and nibbles. I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back a moan so that we wouldn't draw any attention. God why does he make me feel this good? I have never done anything like this with a guy before or even a girl. I had only jacked off a few times but have never had full on contact with any other human being so when Carlos was sitting here grinding on me I knew I would not be able to hold back the tent forming in my pants.

"God" I muttered and moaned as Carlos continued to grind and kiss my neck

"C-c-car-Carlos" I had managed to moan out

"Hmm" he said biting my neck a little harder than before.

"We need to stop" I said.

"Not going to happen" hew whispered seductively in my ear.

"Ahh" I gasped again when he thrust up against me, I felt myself getting close to exploding and I was terrified I might until a sudden voice interrupted us.

"Hey fags go somewhere else" a boy said stepping out from the shadows along with about four other guys and that's when I noticed the baseball bat in one's hand. That's when I saw that they were the same boys from the movie theater and my heart pounded in my chest.

"Carlos" I said my voice full of fear as we stood up Carlos standing protectively in front of me.

"It's ok just stay behind me" he whispered standing tall and looking at all the boys in front of him.

The boys started to surround us and I was shaking furiously, while Carlos remained perfectly calm the whole time and was just standing in front of me with a glare, taking my hand in the process.

"Walk away boys or else this will get very ugly like it almost did in the theater" Carlos said as he too recognized the boys from the theater.

"Or what fag going to give my shoe back to me" the Blondie said as he stepped closer, clutching the bat.

"This" Carlos said as he reached out his foot and kicked the Blondie in the stomach.

The boy stumbled back but then quickly regained himself, giving Carlos a death glare, and said "You're going to pay for that." He then turned to his friends and said "Boys teach this guy a lesson."

"Here we go" I heard Carlos mutter as his grip on me tightened.

At that moment they all charged, "Stay behind me" Carlos barked.

I did as he said and could only watched as two boys charged at Carlos and letting go of my hand he managed to punch one in the face and kick the other on the side of his head, both of them had stumbled back and I saw another charge from the side.

"Carlos" I screamed pointing my finger.

He turned just on time to throw the boy over his shoulder and kick him in the stomach.

Before I even knew it arms grabbed me from behind and something sharp was pressed to my neck.

"Help" I screamed and Carlos swung around and growled when he saw the two boys holding onto me, with a knife held to my throat and I saw a glimpse of the Blondie holding the bat.

"Unless you want us to cut his throat I suggest you stay the hell back" the Blondie said holding the bet up so it was level with Carlos throat.

Carlos just stood there looking real hard at Blondie. His focus was so intense he didn't even blink just stood there like that for several more minutes, and I also caught him looking around at all the other boys that were standing there as well, before he said "Drop the bat, let James go, then walk away and don't stop until you get home, but first I want all of you to go to the police station and confess to the attempted murder of two innocent boys who were walking in the park. Go now"

The grip on me then loosened and all the boys had their eyes glued to Carlos as they began to walk past Carlos and continued that way until they were out of sight. I stood there not being able to move and I locked my eyes on Carlos who had been watching the boys but then turned to face me.

"You ok?" he asked stepping forward and holding his hand out to me, I didn't take it though just continued to stand there in complete shock.

"How did you do that" I managed to choke out.

Shrugging he said "They know me from awhile back and crossed paths with me before and when they recognized me I think that they knew not to mess with me" he said as he still held his hand out to me. Reluctantly I took it and he slowly led me away from the park each step agonizingly slow.

"Why is it that everything bad happens on our dates" I asked.

"I didn't think that was bad, I mean we did have a moment together" he said with a sexy smile to me, I blushed for the thousandth time that night.

"I don't go out very much so I really appreciate this Carlos" I said to him as I gripped his hand tighter into my own.

"What you don't have any exes who ever took you out" he asked looking confused.

"Carlos I don't have any exes you are my very first date…and kiss" I said turning away from his feeling very ashamed and embarrassed of myself. I would not tell him how I felt though about him though because I didn't want him to think I was weird and I was scared that if and when my family found out I knew that I would be dead meat.

"James baby its nothing to be ashamed about, a lot of people don't always date and if it makes you feel any better I actually haven't had a date in years and no I'm not just saying that I actually mean it and you can ask Camille if you don't believe me." he said sternly to me.

"You haven't" I asked finally looking at him and I was actually very surprised and yet relieved.

"No my last breakup was so bad it left me in depression for quite a while but I'm glad it happened because it led me to you" he said.

"You really mean that?" I asked

"Yeah James I really do mean that, and really what I want from you is to take you out every day, to be able to call you mine, and I truly feel like I can be myself around you, you don't seem to judge me or anyone else for that matter and I can see you have the biggest, most golden heart I have ever seen." He said as he caressed my cheek and wanting to cry I reached up and put my hand over his.

"Carlos you are actually the first friend I ever had and are the most genuine person I have ever met, I have never been a very confident person but you bring out a side of me that I never knew I had, and I'm so happy you like me for who I am, because I know I'm not a jock with washboard abs" I said staring at him through my glasses.

He smiled before leaning forward and planting a kiss on my lips and said "I promise that if you want to you will get to know me a whole lot better"

"I hope so" I said with a smile feeling that I my heart my life was a whole lot better with Carlos around but little did I know we had way more coming our way

Carlos had indeed kept his promise to me, three weeks had passed since the movie incident and he took me out on a lot of dates and we spent all of our time together he even snuck into my room once to say goodnight and thankfully my family had not figured out that I was seeing someone.

I had actually started to even talk to his family and have gotten to know them better, they all opened up to me right away and I even began to sit with them at lunch time, they liked me a lot and had teased me a lot about Carlos, but during this time I did notice some things about him and his family that made me suspicious especially when all they really ate was meat and nothing else and how sometimes during school they would leave or how Camille knew that I was about to trip over and garbage can, or how Logan could tell what I was thinking half the time. I shrugged it off though decided that they were just smart.

When I was at home as usual I was getting ignored but I didn't care for I had another date with Carlos tomorrow and wanted to get my homework done so I could get some sleep. So sneaking up to my room slowly I approached my desk and took out my text books. Think I would start with math first considering it was my least favorite topic.

As I tried to do my homework, as usual, my mind would drift to Carlos and how he has made the past three weeks bearable for me and I ,loved it when he looked at me, his stare and gaze made my heart melt.

_**Clunk. **_

As soon as I heard that sound I whirled around in my seat and looked at my window my heart pounding with fear that someone was trying to break into my room.

"H-h-h-hello" I shakily said as I walked toward the window grabbing my textbook the only weapon I could think of carrying that would do any harm. I walked more and more towards my window until I pulled back the curtain and screamed when I saw a pair of eyes, I fell back on my butt and began to crawl away until I looked closely and saw that it was Carlos

"Jeez Carlos what are you doing here somebody could catch you" I said as I opened the window and Carlos jumped in smiling and laughing at the fact that he scared me.

"I just figured I would drop in and say hi" he said as he went over to my bed and sat down, he has snuck into my room before so I wasn't panicking and if anyone would come into my room I would normally just put him in the closet.

"Well I'm glad you did but please don't scare me" I said standing in front of him.

Instead of answering Carlos looked over to my desk and the notebook I dropped and said "Homework?"

"Yeah I was trying to do homework until you-"I started to say but Carlos cut me off by grabbing my hips and pulling me forward.

My heart skipped a beat at his touch and I forgot all about the homework.

"Carlos" I whispered as he stood up still holding onto my hips, I stared into his eyes as he leaned in closer and I gasped.

"Just want to try one thing, be very still" he whispered seductively as he leaned in his eyes never leaving mine, one of his hands then moved from my hip up to my cheek and I found myself not able to move nor did I want to move away from his touch. Signing I leaned into the warm, firm hand that lay on my cheek.

Next thing I knew his lips were in mine and I couldn't hold back anymore as Carlos moved his lips with mine, he was just so irresistible and he tasted amazing, reaching up I tangled my hands into his hair and Carlos smiled into the kiss before he pulled me closer and turned it into a deeper more passionate kiss. I returned the kiss as out tongues tangled together and I pulled onto his hair more.

Growling Carlos reached down and picked me up by my thighs, quickly I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me against the wall and continued the kiss.

I let a not so manly squeal out when Carlos had pushed me against the wall but ignored it when Carlos continued to ravish my mouth with kisses making me moan loudly giving him the advantage of exploring all around in my mouth. That's when I felt his warm hands going under my shirt and rubbing up my stomach to my nipples.

"James" a voice then screamed interrupting mine and Carlos make out session.

"Shit Carlos you need to leave" I said as I squirmed out of Carlos touch and pushed him toward the window, before he left though he looked at me and said "This isn't over and be ready for tomorrow"

I smiled at him and he kissed me one last time before he hopped out the window.

I watched after him and wished more than anything that he wasn't leaving and that he would just stay here with me, I was so lost in my Carlos thoughts that I hadn't notice someone walk into my room.

"James" a voice yelled again and groaning I turned around and saw my parents standing there mom with her usual cigarette and dad looking furious.

"Mom, dad" I said not knowing what I did to have them in here.

"Steve tells me that he has been going to the school and you haven't been there and he sees you walking and talking with a few kids there" my dad said his face red with anger and I knew I was going to get another beating.

He walked toward me and I saw my mom grinning. "Remember what I told you James" he said.

"Dad I'm not making friends "I said trying to plead with him not to beat me.

"Bullshit" he yelled as he grabbed my hair and threw me on the ground.

"Dad no I swear please no" I screamed as I tried to crawl away but my dad pulled me back and kicked me in the ribs.

I screamed at the hard kick and felt another kick in the same spot making me scream louder.

"Dad please" I cried as he continued to kick me, he went on for what felt like hours until finally he stopped then said "If I find out you are lying I promise there is a lot more in store for you."

I just lay there and didn't say anything back and my dad just chuckled before he left, my mom in toe until she turned around, came to where I was laying and said "Better listen to your dad" then next thing I knew she dug her cigarette butt into my shoulder and I screamed at the sudden burning feeling. She laughed and threw the butt on the floor before she and my dad had left my room slamming the door in the process.

I lay there tears streaming down my face of what had just happened to me, another beating from my dad and my mom once again burnt me with her cigarette. Slowly I had managed to sit up and touch the mark on my neck and realized that I was bleeding. Instead of going to fix it up like I normally would I just crawled into my bed, body aching with pain and my mark dripping blood on the bed sheets but I didn't care about that. The only thing I paid attention to was the pain in my side and the pain in my heart.

I curled up into my bed and cried all night long not realizing that there was someone watching over me as I lay there.

The next morning Steve dropped me off as usual and this time I didn't pay any attention to his side comments and ignored hos touches, I just didn't care anymore at this point I was even forgetting about my date with Carlos. Nothing mattered to me anymore since I didn't matter to anyone, my dad had left a huge bruise on my side and my mom's cigarette butt left a nice little mark.

I approached the steps until I felt someone wrap their arms around me and say "Morning sexy"

I jumped though for the arms had touched my bruised up side, and saw that it was Carlos.

"You sure like to surprise me" I said as all my sad thoughts disappeared as I looked up into his face, god he could make me happy by just looking at him.

"What can I say I am full of surprises" he said giving me a peck on the lips and I tried my best to hide my discomfort when he touched my side making it hurt, he seemed to notice but didn't ask.

"You ready to go back and see Sunshine and Shadow tonight" he asked and I smiled remembering the wolves.

"Yes I am just hope the day goes by quick" I said as Carlos took my hand and we walked to class together.

The day ended up actually going by pretty quick and before I knew it I was hopping in Carlos Camaro and we were making our way back to the park and I once again had forgotten about the car that was waiting for me outside of my school.

Once we got there Gustavo welcomed us again with open arms and a free entry. I was so excited to see the wolves I was almost jumping for joy at the idea.

"Come on" I said to Carlos as he unlocked the gate to the wolf pen and all the wolves looked up but Shadow was the first to run to me and Sunshine had run to me all happy and hopping all over me.

"Hi girl" I said as I scratched her between her ears. She howled happily and nipped at my coat. Carlos and I both laughed while we played with the wolves, I laughed when Carlos ended up slipping and falling while running away from Shadow while we were playing tag with them. Shoot Sunshine even sat when I asked her to, it's like she was my own personal dog.

After about two hours of playing with the wolves Carlos and I said goodbye to them then went to our normal spot on the rock to watch the sunset. I was cuddled into Carlos side as we lay on the rock still having a good view of the sunset.

Carlos sat up then said "I need to ask you something very important"

"Um what is it?" I asked terrified that he was going to ask me about my hurt side or my mark on my neck.

He signed before he took both of my hands in his and said "Well I wanted to ask if you would like to be my boyfriend?"

Shocked my eyes widened and my heart was pounding in my chest, was this really happening? Was I about to have my first boyfriend ever? I just continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"What" I said without even thinking and not thinking of anything else to say to him.

"Do you want to actually be mine and mine only" he said again.

"Uh oh wow" I said again not having an answer for him.

"Why so surprised?" he asked

"It's just that I didn't think I guy like you would really be into a guy like me" I said quietly.

He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him, "James stop thinking that about yourself, you are a smart, sexy, loving, beautiful human being"

"But that's just not me" I said.

"Who says" he said sternly.

I opened my mouth but shut it when I had almost said my parents and realized that I didn't really have an answer for him.

"James I like you for who you are and I know you like me, stop letting society scare you from being with me because I know that you want me as much as I want you." He said pulling me closer to him, "I know it's what you want" he said.

Swallowing the lump in my throat realization had just hit me, dating calling Carlos my boyfriend would be difficult because what if he wanted to meet my parents or what if he found out about my life at home or what if they found out about him. I wasn't even supposed to have friends let alone date anyone and I couldn't risk it, so fighting the urge to cry I looked at Carlos and said "Take me home"

"James I didn't get an answer" he said still holding my face.

"Just take me home please" I said pulling away and It killed my inside to pull away from his but I just couldn't do this with Carlos, I couldn't get him or myself killed.

Carlos didn't say anything else just stood and walked away me right behind him and he looked really hurt.

All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry for I was rejecting the one happy thing in my life: my one true love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter right here enjoy it and don't forget to review**

Carlos POV

Pain and sadness was all I felt, the love of my life has just rejected me and it took everything I had not to completely lose my temper and break down. Had it all been a lie? Had James been playing me this whole time?

"No he couldn't I mean when you imprint it means they are who you are destined to be with" I thought as I continued to be sad about James, I knew he was hiding something from me but I had no idea what. Right now I wished I could read minds like Logan but all I could do was control thoughts.

I was determined though to figure out what James was hiding and thought real hard about it on the ride back to his house because it was mainly silent the whole way and I could swear I saw him crying a little and right then I knew there was another reason why he rejected me, so I decided to stay after I dropped him off, in my normal spot, and watch what was going on, I remembered watching his father hit him and his mother burn him and I wished more than anything that I wouldn't have been stupid and would have gone in to save him but I thought it would be better to witness what was going on and that's what I was going to do again tonight but this time if anything happened I was going to save him not just sit on my ass and watch like I had done last night.

When we approached James house I waited for him to get out of the car but when I looked at him he made no sign of moving and didn't look like he even wanted to and at that moment I knew that something else was going on and not just his parents beating him, there was a reason he wasn't talking to people, another reason why his house smelt like smoke, and another reason why he was so scared of people, especially older men half the time.

As we sat there I didn't want to push James out but if I was ever going to figure out any more about what was going on in his home I said "well you wanted to go home so get out of my car and go. So GO" I said leaning over him to open his door.

James looked from me to his house and I saw him gulp before he slowly got out said a little goodbye and walked over to the front of his house. He looked, once again at me with the most terrified look ever, but I needed to figure out what was going to happen so I looked away and sped out of his driveway, but of course parked my car and climbed up to my normal spot on the tree and waiting to see what was going to happen to my love.

James POV

As soon as I stepped out of Carlos car I had wished I could climb back in, for in the driveway there was a bunch of cars and knew dads gang was all here.

"Why did I reject him?" I thought as a little tear left my eye, stepping up to the front door I pulled my key out and unlocked my door. I knew I couldn't stand outside forever no matter how much I wished I could.

Before I could even step into my house though the door was jerked all the way open and a hand reached out grabbing my arm, the grip was hard and forceful and next thing I knew my body had connected with the hard wood floor, my glasses falling from my face, I blinked still being able to see but not very well. Turning so I was laying on my back, I saw dad and four of his gang members looking down at me and that's when it hit my mind that Steve was supposed to pick me up after school.

"I'm dead" I thought as I looked up and saw Steven, Jeff, Richard and Josh, all members of dads gang, standing there smirking at my fear. I didn't like any of them and they were the toughest men in dad's gang which scared me to death. I knew right then and there that I was doomed and no one was there to save me from my fate.

"So James who was that in the car?" my dad asked as he glared down at me.

"No one" I said trying to lie but my dad knew I wasn't telling the truth.

"Do I look stupid to you boy, now tell me who was in that car" he yelled at me and instead of answering him I began to cry.

"James I told you numerous times to never talk to people or bring people to our house, I don't need people finding out about me" he said

"I-I-I haven't been" I whimpered to him.

"Then who was that boy?" my dad yelled.

"Nobody" I said once again refusing to give Carlos up.

"Bullshit boy" he yelled his face turning red "Is he the reason that when one of us comes to pick you up, you are never there or the reason that I catch you smiling, James you can't hide anymore boy I know that you are a fag and that you have been seeing that boy"

"He is just someone from school" I cried but that did it for me, my dad had picked me up and threw me against the wall.

"I told you no friends and no one knowing where we live" he yelled and I cried at his rage and knew he was now more pissed than ever.

"From now on you are never allowed outside anymore or at that school and I don't care if I have to tie you up from now on you are staying in this house for life because you live to be a punch bag for me, you hear that son YOU ARE NOTHING" my dad yelled so loud I cried harder and possible the whole neighborhood could hear us.

"No" I screamed and snickering my dad said "I warned you son and gave you so many chances to at least be outside and get an education, like you wanted, but you blew all of them and now it's time to teach you a lesson" with that my dad punched me In the face then I my stomach. I wanted to double over but he held me up and just continued to punch me over and over again and I felt the same bruises resurfacing and the exact same pain coming back.

"Stop" I screamed.

"Or what that little boy of yours going to come save you, is he your little boyfriend?" my dad taunted. "How would you like if me and the boys went after that little boyfriend of yours mess him up good."

"Leave him alone" I screamed.

"Oh he will get his turn just like you" my dad said before he threw me back onto the ground the kicking continuing.

Again I cried over and over for him to stop and just leave me alone, my body was aching terribly and it felt like I was about to break.

The rest of the gang just laughed, as well as my mom, while they watched my dad beat me. Finally the kicking had stopped but I was picked up from under my shoulders and while I tried to protest all that came out was moans and groans of pain. My dad then threw me at Steven, Jeff and Josh but instead of fighting, like I normally would, I just went limp in their arms too weak to even try.

"He's all yours boys" my dad said as he smiled at us and laughing the four men dragged me upstairs with my mom and dad in tow.

I got a little bit of strength to scream at them but it wasn't doing me any good. I tried to pull away but it was no use and when I looked around I noticed that they were pulling me into my parent's master bedroom.

"No mom dad please don't let them do this to me please" I screamed giving them pleading looks but it was once again no use. I was throw face first onto the bed and held down.

"Tie him up" my dad said as my mom just giggled mas my arms were grabbed and pinned behind me and tied tightly together, after my hands were tied, again I was thrown onto the ground and beaten again getting hit all over my body, blinding pain seared through me as I was kicked and punched over and over. I knew right then and there that my face was beaten and bloody and I would have some bad I internal injuries.

I looked up at my parents who were laughing and smiling at the way the boys were beating me.

At that moment pain was replaced by anger and I couldn't hold back the pint up rage I had been carrying with me my whole life.

"Fuck you both, I fucking hate you, you are the worst parents in the whole world. How can you stand there and watch you kid getting beaten half to death, I fucking hate both of you and I hope you burn and rot in hell where you belong." I screamed loudly wanting to make sure they got the point and showing them I wasn't going to back down just yet, that I could still fight.

My parents looked utterly shocked at my outburst as well as my dad's gang.

"You little bastard" my mom said as she walked over to where I was laying and, like the night before, pushed her cigarette into my neck giving me another mark. I let out a blood curling scream when I felt blood leaking out and the sick smell of burning flesh.

When she pulled her cigarette away I panted and could still smell the smoke from her cigarette, beads of sweat covered my forehead as I tried to breath normally again.

My dad then kicked me in the head, it wasn't enough to knock me out, but it was enough to hurt like hell, groaning I just lay there motionless for a while waiting to see what would happen to me next. But when I looked at my dad and his gang and looked at the gleam in their faces when they tortured me I found my voice and said "Go to hell all of you"

This time instead of looking angry they all just smiled again and my dad said "Gag him and do what you want to him… on the bed"

"No please no" I screamed but Steve picked me up and threw me on the bed as they all hovered over me except for my mom and dad who just stood there and watched. A tie was then shoved into my mouth and tied securely behind my neck, I screamed through the gag even though I knew no one could hear me.

I cried as Steve began to kiss my neck and the others began to rip my clothes off of my body tearing my shirt up due to my tied up hands.

I struggled, screamed, and kicked but Jeff and Josh held down my shoulders while Steven was pulling my pants down leaving me in only my boxers. He stood there and looked at me, licking his lips, then slowly began to unzip his pants.

"Get him good Steve, this boy needs to understand the consequences of his actions." I heard my dad say.

With that Steve forgot about unzipping his pants and he got back onto the bed hovering over me and I closed my eyes tight and turned my head to the side so I didn't need to look at him and cried when I felt him kiss and suck on my neck as well as tweaking my nipples before pulling very hard on them.

I cried and screamed and pleaded to them but it was getting me nowhere and I wished more than anything that they would just kill me.

"Your all mine now" Steve said as he stood off the bed and pulled his zipper all the way down and pulled his pants down enough to reveal his thick leaking cock. My eyes widened at the sight of it and how big it was. Leaning down he grabbed my boxers and yanked them right off of me. Horrified I tried to close my legs but he grabbed them and pulled them apart enough to hurt, my struggling continued but it was still no good.

"Shh you will love this" Steven said as he slowly pushed into my entrance and I could already feel my inner walls ripping at the sudden intrusion. I cried harder than ever before in my life. This was worse than any beating my dad had ever given me and I didn't want this man inside me for even a second.

Continuing to scream I cried and tried to tell him to stop but it wasn't doing me any good. Josh and Jeff laughed and encouraged him while my parents watched with smiles.

"Help" I thought over and over as Steve continued to push in and as if on cue we heard a loud crash and I heard the sound of low and angry growling. Steve stopped what he was doing to me, and the gang and my parents looked over in the direction that it was coming from and I saw…Carlos!

"Oh God Carlos please help" I yelled through the gag not even wondering why he was here or how he had gotten in.

He looked extremely pissed though when he saw Steve on me.

"Get the fuck off of him" he screamed his eyes golden with anger, as he ran towards the bed grabbing Steve and pulling him off of me, punching him hard in the face.

"What the hell" my dad yelled as Carlos began to attack Jeff, Josh and Steve punching, kicking, and even throwing them on any side of the room. He fought with all three of the, at once and my parents stayed back just watching the fight seeming to shocked to even move.

I just sat there, curling up seeing as how I was tied and couldn't move, and watched as Carlos fought and from the looks of it the fight was getting more intense but Carlos was not backing down.

The fight paused for a sec as all the men just stopped and looked at Carlos.

"Well I hate to do this but you guys asked for this" Carlos said as he looked from me to the men and took off his leather jacket. Looking at me again he said "James I am very sorry that you are going to have to see this and find out who and what I am right now but it's the only way"

I could say nothing as I lay there giving him a questioning look, wondering what he was talking about. Carlos gave me a sad look before closing his eyes but when he reopened them they were even brighter gold then before and I watched as Carlos face got longer and fangs started to appear from his mouth, before he went down to his knees growling. Everyone watched him with confusion and wonder as he continued to just kneel there.

Carlos then slowly stood up and I almost screamed when I saw his face, there was fur that appeared on the side of his head and his ears were now pointed as well as grown claws that were on his hands. He opened his mouth and let out a super loud roar and bared his teeth at all of the now frightened men and woman.

"What the fuck" my dad yelled and Carlos turned in my dad's direction and again roared. This time the whole gang screamed and ran for the door but only Josh and Jeff escaped as Carlos managed to get ahold of Steve and throw him on the ground like he had done to me. Steve laid there, pants fully pulled back up, and stared at Carlos shaking and begging for Carlos to let him go.

Carlos was about to kneel down but before he did he looked at my dad and as he usually did focused on him and said "Drop the gun and you and the wife stay where you are"

Again, as people normally do when Carlos asks them something, my dad dropped the gun and just stood there my mom by his side. Turning his attention back to Steve he said "If I ever see you touch or come near James again I swear to every god I know that I will fucking kill you, in fact because of the stunt you pulled tonight on James, I think you now deserve a little punishment" he then held up his claw and slashed Steve across the chest cutting him deeply.

`Steve screamed and clutched his chest, which had blood pouring out of it.

"Next time it will be your throat" Carlos said before he grabbed Steve's hair and dragged him out of the door, I listened closely and from the sound of it Carlos had thrown Steve down the stairs and I smiled at the thought knowing that Steve had finally gotten what he had deserved.

After a few minutes Carlos returned to the room, now looking normal but still had his claws and fangs out.

"As for you to" he said looking at my parents. "Leave and don't you ever beat James again, if I find any of you coming for him I won't hesitate to kill you now go, before I change my mind."

To my surprise my parents nodded their heads and slowly walked out of the room and, from what I was guessing back down the stairs, they were somewhere downstairs.

Carlos then turned to face me and I watched as his fangs and claws retreated while his eyes went back to brown. He approached the bed where I was tied up and knelt down with one claw poking out. I looked at it with fear but knew in my heart that Carlos would never hurt me.

"May I?" he said motioning to my hands, slowly I nodded my head and watched as Carlos slowly reached behind me and with one swipe the ropes were off my wrists, once they were off I reached up and took the gag out of my mouth and pulled my underwear up. I looked over at Carlos still in shock but so thankful that he saved my life.

"James are you ok? Did they-"Carlos said but found he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Just barely Carlos" I said so quietly that I was pretty sure he hadn't of heard me. I couldn't hold back anymore and burst into tears as the realization of what just happened to me, my dad and my mom were really about to watch me get raped, possibly to death, and they didn't care and not only that but I had just seen another side of the boy I love. He was something else and I needed to know.

Looking up I said "What are you and what did you just do?"

"James I am a werewolf" he said without hesitating to tell me.

At a loss for words I had no idea what to say except for "Impossible werewolves don't exist"

"Yes they do James, we have for centuries, all those myths you have heard are real, me and my family are all werewolves and we are immortal." He said.

I stayed quiet and looked down at my hands trying to process all of this.

"Are you scared?" Carlos asked as he put his hand on mine.

Slowly I took a deep breath and thought about what Carlos just said and it was too much for me to really take in but I also realized that Carlos had saved my life and he really did care about me or he would have left me. I needed Carlos and I think he needed me.

"No Carlos I'm not afraid of you, I am really terrified of losing you, I don't want you to disappear because it seems like when people start to care for me they are gone and I have no one. When I said no to you I didn't mean it what so ever and now you know why. My parents have prevented me from having a normal life and from having friends but that's all I ever wanted was friends and a boyfriend but I never could because of them. I was trapped" I said as tears began to stream out of my eyes.

Carlos caressed my cheek and turned my head so I was looking at him. "I am not going anywhere James and I promise you can have all of that with me" he said as he wiped away my tears with his thumbs and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Can I still take you up on that boyfriend offer?" I said between kisses.

"I'm not letting anyone else have you" he said.

"I don't want anyone else" I said.

Carlos POV

I smiled when I had heard James say those very words that I had wanted to hear for as long as I could remember.

"Does that mean you aren't afraid of me and don't mind me being a wolf?" I asked never getting an answer on that.

"Well Carlos I am a little freaked and it will take me awhile to get used to but I actually don't' care that you are one because I am falling for you" he said a smile appearing on his face as he leaned up kissing me again.

He traced his hands up my arms and I pulled him more into me making the kiss deeper, and slowly I pushed him back so that he was lying on the bed and I was hovering over him. I was only a little bit taller than him so it was an advantage for m.

Wanting more of James I licked his bottom lip and he gladly parted them inviting me in and I pushed my tongue past his lips and brushed my tongue with his. I smirked on the inside when I heard James let out a low moan. As our tongues danced around my hands moved from his stomach and I rubbed the smooth skin, despite there being bruises and little cuts, he was still the most beautiful person in the world. James shivered at my touch but it soon turned to shaking and I smelt fear coming back to him. Not wanting to scare him any further I pulled away from the kiss.

"James your shaking are you ok?"

"I'm new to this Carlos, I have never really kissed anyone" he said with a little blush but I could still see the fear in his eyes though and knew I had to say or do something to ease his pain and fear.

"James I know that you have seen a lot and just had something horrible happen to you as well as discovering what I really am, but I promise you that I will not hurt you, yes I have only known you for a few weeks but I swear that I am not going to push you to do anything you don't want and will never force you into anything I am not that type of person that would do that and I would especially never do what those people almost did to you." I said holding his hands.

I watched as fear slowly left his eyes and his heartbeat calmed down and he had a small smile on his face but it was better than a frown.

"I'm not scared much of what you are Carlos like I said I just don't want you to disappear, as of right now you are the only person who seems to care about me, my parents never did and I have no other family, I'm on my own" he said fighting the tears that threatened to escape his eyes.

At that moment I knew what I had to do.

"Where is your room?" I asked.

"Across the hall to the right" he said but flinched when he tried to move to stand up.

"James just relax you are hurt and need to see a doctor." I said.

Hid eyes widened and he blurted "Please no hospitals Carlos I hate them."

I smiled and said "I know someone even better than a hospital but I need to go to your room for a sec"

He nodded and I stood up making my way to his room, when I walked in I looked around for his dresser and closet and when I found them I grabbed some clothes and began to neatly fold them in a pile until I found a bag to put them in. As if on cue I found what looked to be a huge hockey bag in his closely and I began to stuff all his clothes in as well as some pairs of shoes and his toothbrush. I grabbed his schoolbag as well knowing he would need that.

I walked back to the master bedroom and saw James laying there with his eyes closed and I smiled at the adorable sight. As he lay there I quickly ran outside and threw his things in my Camaro before I went back in to get James.

I walked back on the house and looked at hid two mindless parents sitting on the couch string off into space and knew my control was still on them, that is until James and I left, then I saw Steve laying on the ground unconscious from his little fall down the stairs. I went back up the stairs and forgot about the two other men who did get away from me.

When I walked into the room James was now fully awake just sitting there knees up to his chest and I saddened at how sad he looked.

"James" I whispered and he looked up at me with bloodshot eyes.

I walked over to him and pulled him close to me and he didn't hold back anymore and cried hard into my shoulder. I comforted him as best as I could and it seemed to be working because his crying eased. Deciding to get him dressed and out of here, I put one arm under his knee and the other wrapped around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I picked him up from the bed and walked over to his bedroom, where I sat him down on the bed and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. As I dressed him he began to thank me and I knew he was felling a whole lot better.

"Carlos where are you taking me?" he asked as I pulled his t-shirt on.

"You're coming with me, I am not leaving you here" I said as I picked him up again. "You have me James and my family they like you a lot."

"Thank you Carlos" he said as I began to make my way towards that stairs and looking down at him I see that he was about to fall asleep again and knew he must be very tired, and I wasn't going to leave him here where he wasn't cared for, he was coming home with me. He was my mate and I didn't care if we had to adopt him he wasn't coming back here. I knew that I was going to have to tell him everything but I needed him to be prepared to hear it.

When I reached the top of the stairs I was about to walk down until a figure appeared in front of me and swung a punch at me, but I had managed to dodge it just on time but it had startled James and my grip on him tightened so I wouldn't drop him by accident.

I saw that it was one of the men who had gotten away, so unfortunately, I didn't have control over them, just James parents, so standing there I tried to get in his head but unfortunately he swung another punch at me but instead of hitting me, he got James in the arm. James whimpered a little and out of rage I reached out my foot and managed to kick him in the stomach and with a grunt he stumbled and fell down the whole flight of stairs and lay limp on the floor.

"Good riddance" I muttered walking down the stairs with James making sure that the other guy wasn't going to appear out of nowhere. He didn't but when I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed that Steve's body was not there. Panicking I looked around and saw that he, the other guy and James parents were in the living room as well as eight more men. I went wide eyed realizing that one of them must have called more people from his dad's gang. James parents were still under my control but the ten other men that stood there, I groaned realizing that it would take more focus than ever to control all of them I could only do that with four people I have never tried more than that and didn't think I could. I was debating on just beating them up until I heard a little whimper and looked down at my beloved mate, I didn't want him to see any violence so I had to at least try for him and it wouldn't kill me.

Taking a deep breath I walked out to the living room pretending not to see them, but it was Steve's voice that stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going with him?" Steve asked as he held up a silver blade and I flinched. Silver was one of our biggest weaknesses and I stood my ground, especially when I felt James squirm and let out a cry when he saw the knife, but when I saw the rest of the men gather around us as well I hoped I could do this.

"I'm taking him away from this mess and from you you sick perverted rapist" I growled showing my fangs off. This made them back up a little but not very much and I realized I had to focus more than ever and get controlling them, yes I could take all of them but not in front of James, although I was surprised that none of them were attacking me.

Again I looked at him and knew that I needed all my concentration and I couldn't do that and hold him at the same time.

"James baby listen I don't want to but I have to put you down just for two seconds." I said calmly.

His eyes went wide and he gripped onto me. "Please don't let me go"

Taking a deep breath knowing this was going to happen so I calmly said "Baby I promise it's the only way I can get us out of here and keep you safe"

He gave me a hard stare and refused to let go.

"James let go" I said again and this time he slowly unwrapped his arms from around my neck and I set him down right next to me. Slowly I faced the huge group of men and changed into my wolf form to scare them a little, it worked for they all looked afraid but seeing as how they had the silver blade I needed to be careful for they had a clue of what, my weakness was. They stepped closer but I growled at them trying to get them to stay back so I could be more focused. I closed my eyes and expanded it like never before; I focused harder than I have ever before and put all of my energy to it not listening to the sounds around me.

I knew their faces ok but began to know their minds a little better and I found some sick shit, finally I knew that I Had control over all of them when I had a grip on all ten control panels. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw all of the men frozen and smirked knowing I had them all completely under my control but I had to focus on just them and nothing else or else my control would break even if I was to look away from them for only a second part so it broke my heart that I had to ignore James.

"Listen up all of you" I said looking at every single one double checking that I had control. "Now that I have your attention I want you to listen to me now and listen well"

The bodies all stood there waiting for orders and I said "First off Steve drop the knife"

He did so and I said "Go to the police and tell them all the stunts you pulled tonight tell them about the drug business and turn yourselves in and anyone else who is involved"

When I was done talking to him I focused on his parents and said "I want you two to stay here and get arrested, you wait for the police to come take you away in your own home. I want you to be fearful for once and suffer just like you have done to James his whole life"

They all just nodded their heads and telling them to go I watched all ten of the men leave and his parents remain on the couch, but before the men left I said "Oh and one more thing walk to the station, we wouldn't want the cars to crash."

Again they nodded and I smirked before returning back to my normal self. I gasped a little at the pain in my head but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I knew it was just because I have never expanded my mind before. I looked down at James who had passed out again but that's when I noticed that his breathing wasn't the same, kneeling down I felt his pulse and it was still ok but because of the beating he may have internal injuries I don't know about.

"Shit I need to get him to my mom" I thought as I picked him up again and running out to the car.

"This is all over you are safe now" I said to James even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

I quickly buckled him into the driver's seat making sure he was strapped in. he was still breathing but I needed to know how bad his injuries were.

Getting into the driver's side of my Camaro I quickly backed out of the driveway and sped down the road to my house.

Driving down the road I glanced about every five minutes at James making sure that he was still breathing and alive. Thankfully he was.

As I drove I thought about how anyone could do such horrible things to such a sweet person like James. He was the sweetest person I have ever known and so innocent. My grip on the steering wheel tightened as I thought about them beating James and Steve trying to rape him. He didn't care how bad it hurt James, how bad it would scar him emotionally, or any of that.

James may have permanent scars and they didn't care but I did.

"How could such cruel people raise such a good person like you James" I whispered in wonder.

As if sensing I was talking James stirred a little in his sleep.

"You'll be ok" I said taking one hand off of the steering wheel and taking his hand in mine hoping to bring some comfort to him despite him sleeping, but when I felt his hand slowly grip mine my heart leaped and I refused to let go of it throughout the whole ride back to my home.

I drove for another fifteen minutes before we reached my house and slowly took James out of my car carrying him into my house.

"Mom, Jared, is anyone home I need help" I yelled running through my house, while still holding James looking for anyone.

I ran up to my room still continuing to scream for my family hoping they would hear me.

"Carlos" a male voice suddenly said and I ran out to the hallway to see Logan coming out of his room with Kendall in tow.

"I need help" I said and they looked consumed until they came to my room and saw James lying on my bed.

"He has been beaten bad and almost raped please tell me mom is home" I said in panic.

'She will be here in a few minutes, she and Jared went to the store to pick up more meat" Kendall said.

"Ok good" I said as I checked James pulse and made sure he was still breathing.

"Hang in there James" I whispered taking his hand.

I didn't even notice Logan and Kendall sit on the opposite side of the bed.

"Carlos calm down he will be ok, I just got off the phone with Sylvia and Jared and them as well as Dak, Camille and Katie will be home very shortly and we told her James was here and needed her help." Logan said as he reached across the bed and took my hand.

Forcing myself to calm down I looked at them and said "Guys thank you so much I'm just so worried about him"

"Carlos we know how much you care for him and we have frown to car for him as well" Kendall said

"I really do" I said as I turned back to James and glued my eyes to his sleeping from. When I saw him still breathing normal I pulled the blanket up over his body.

"Carlos does he know?" Logan asked.

Slowly I nodded my head and said "he knows about what we are but he still doesn't know that I imprinted on him let alone him being my mate, I mean shoot he doesn't even know about imprinting but I plan on telling him everything as soon as he feels better and is mentally ready for it"

"Good idea" Kendall said looking down at James.

"What happened to him by the way?" Logan asked.

"What happened is that my prediction was right" I said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"His parents turned out to be in the drug business and had a while gang and as soon as they found out that James was seeing me and making friends with you guys they dragged him into a room, beat him and one of them tried to rape him" I said as my teeth clenched and I gripped the bed sheet with my free hand hard enough to rip as I remembered the awful sight I had barged in on.

"Are you serious?" Logan said with a shock look and anger mixed in there as well.

"Yeah I ran in just on time and I was in my wolf form to so that's how he found out, I'm just glad I got there before…" I said but found I couldn't finish my sentence and instead ending up ripping the blanket under my hand with anger.

"Carlos calm down he is here now, you saved him in time and we are so thankful that you did" Logan said patting my shoulder trying to calm me down.

It worked though because I breathed in and out forcing myself to calm down so I wouldn't do something drastic and wake James up by accident.

"Did you use your mind control powers" Kendall asked.

"Yeah and I managed to control ten men at once it was really hard to do, took all of my focus" I said.

When they didn't answer right away I looked up to see their jaws dropped.

"What?" I asked as they just continued to stare at me.

"You were actually able to do that but I thought you could only control three at one time" Logan said looking curious.

"So was I but when I fought to protect James my only focus was getting him out safe and I guess he was some motivation to get us both out of there alive and I didn't want him to watch me beat them because that would of brought out my worst side" I said realizing James must have helped me extend my powers.

"Or that you may have juts reached that point of your power, your mom said overtime you would be able to control more people" Kendall said.

"I think James was my motivation" I whispered as still held his hand and rubbed his arm with the other hoping he would wake up.

"Mom needs to hurry" I mumbled and as if on cue, with my werewolf hearing, I heard a car door shut.

"They are here" Logan said and I knew he heard it as well.

The front door then opened and I heard a voice say "Carlos where are you?"

"Mom up here and please hurry" I yelled and after a few minutes she, Jared, Dak, Camille, and Katie showed up at my door.

"Oh my God" my mom said as she looked at James and approached my bed going into doctor mode right away, kneeling down on the other side of him she felt his head and said "He is running a fever and he has a lot of outside injuries but I need to check the inside, ok um Camille, Dak get my first aid kit and bring me my x-ray machine and stethoscope so I can check for broken bones and check his heart and pulse, Logan grab some bandages and more blankets in case he feels cold when he wakes up, Kendall get some alcohol and peroxide for his cuts we need to prevent infection, Katie grab some water and ice packs, and Jared and Carlos stay here with me I will need your help and I'm sure James will want to see you when he wakes up Carlos."

I nodded and continued to hold James hand and watched as my mom pulled off the blanket on James and slowly ripped open the shirt that he was wearing.

We both gasped at the sight we saw: James body was covered from neck to toe in bruises and cuts, it's like he was a mix of black and purple bruises. His cuts didn't look that deep but deep enough to get an infection and his body was starting to sweat due to his fever.

"Ok the bruises will need to heal on their own but by the marks on his sides he may have some bruised up ribs or even broken." She said continuing to observe his body.

"Will he be ok?" I asked swallowing a lump in my throat.

Mom smiled at me and said "Honey he will be just fine, as long as he is with us, very good thing I have a ton of medical supplies and a medical room"

"Yeah it is" I said with a smile. "Do you need me to move him to the medical room?"

"No sweetie I can help him right here and he needs you to stay with him" she said "he will be ok after I help him"

"I don't think mentally you can" I muttered,

"Why? Carlos what happened to him?" she asked now looking really worried.

"Well-"I started to say until everyone came back to my room with all the supplies my mom needed.

"Let's get him fixed up then we will talk" she said as she gave my hand a gentle squeeze and I nodded my head as we got back to work. While mom x-rayed James ribs then bandaged them I cleaned his cuts and put bad-aids on them.

"Thankfully he will not need stitches on any of them; they are well on their way of healing." My mom said with a small smile.

As I finished with his cuts I noticed that my mom was holding up a needle.

"Mom what are you doing?" I asked fearing for the worst.

"Carlos I need to knock James out for a few more hours so that he will be more stable, I don't want him to wake up screaming or freaking out while I bandage him" she said and deep down I knew she was right, I didn't want that to happen either so nodding my head I watched as she slowly pushed the needle into James arm and I saw him flinch a little and open his eyes.

"Carlos" he mumbled before he closed his eyes again and fell limp onto the bed fast asleep.

"I'm here" I whispered to him again as I ran my hands up and down his arm wishing he was awake, I don't know what made me look up but when I did I saw my mom and my whole family smiling at me.

"Oh shut up" I said holding onto James hand despite him not feeling it, his body felt warm and I hoped his fever would go down.

"Here put this on his head it should help break the fever" my mom said handing me a cloth and I put it on James forehead hoping that the heat from my hand wouldn't make his fever worse. While I did that my mom checked over the rest of his body as well as put an IV in his arm. I was so thankful she had a traveling medical cart especially with an IV in it; I just hoped it would ease James pain.

"Ok Carlos James just has two broken ribs but will heal in time as well as some bad bruises, and his fever is bad his temperature is at 103 so we need to make sure to get that down but other than that he is fine but will need some help recovering" my mom said.

"I will take care of him" I said.

"I know you will and we will help" Jared said.

"Yes we will" Kendall said as he and Logan sat on the end of the bed while Dak and Camille sat on the floor agreeing as well that they would help me.

"Carlos continuing that conversation why don't you think he will be mentally ok and how did these injuries happen" my mom asked and I signed knowing I would have to tell her.

"His parents were involved in the drug business and when them and their whole gang found out that James was hanging out with me and making new friends they did this to him, I had dropped him off at his house but knew he would need my help so I stayed behind and walked in just on time before one of them tried to rape him" I said again clenching my teeth and trying to stay calm.

"What! Oh my gosh this poor boy" my mom said touching James arm with a tear going down her cheek. "What horrible monsters were they, doing such a thing to this sweet boy?"

"Apparently them" Camille said angrily.

"Wow Carlos you were right he was trapped" Dak said, "Trapped in a world where he was beaten just because he wanted to make friends and have a normal life"

"Now I know why he wouldn't talk to any of us and why it took him so long to interact with us" Camille added, "Because he would get beaten every time."

"Yeah apparently his parents kept him around for just something to beat up on and that breaks my heart, just from watching it I can tell that they don't care about him and won't notice if he is gone" I said my anger getting the better of me and I growled my fangs starting to poke out.

"Carlos sweetie calm down: my mom said as she walked over to my side and hugged me tightly, slowly my fangs retreated and I relaxed at my mom's touch like I always did. Breathing in and out I pulled away from the hug and looked over at James again, he looked so peaceful sleeping there even with a bruised face.

I signed and said "You guys do realize he has no one, I mean his family beats him up and ignores him half the time unless they are angry and he has no other relatives, he told me that they were all dead, so his parents were all he had but they didn't treat him at all like they loved him, I hope you know there is no way in hell that I am letting him go back to that place. I just can't"

"And you don't have to" my mom said, "Because we are going to watch out for him now especially after this little incident."

"You mean make him part of the family?" Logan asked before I could.

"Logan why not? He is Carlos mate and Carlos is our family so that makes James our family but in the end James will decide what he wants to do, he knows all of you and seems to trust you but most of all he trusts Carlos and we eventually have to tell him everything there is to know about us." My mom said.

"Telling him everything is all I wanted to do" I said keeping my eyes on the beauty in front of me, but there was one thought that had haunted me.

"Mom if I tell him everything am I going to have to change him?" I asked and I didn't know if I wanted to do that to him.

"He is human Carlos and unlike you he will not live forever, if he wants to be with you then yes you may have to change him but if he doesn't then you only get to spend one lifetime with him until he dies but come on let's let him rest and we will tell him everything when he is ready" with that everyone got up to leave except for me.

"I'm not leaving him" I said.

"We won't make you and I will bring you some food sweetie" my mom said smiling as she left.

"You need anything else?" Camille asked before she left.

"No I will be ok, I just have no intention of leaving him" I said with a smile.

Camille nodded her head and left along with the rest of my family.

Slowly I stood up and got on the bed moving James body so that his head was lying on my chest and I held him close as he slept in my arms. While he slept I could help but think about how to explain this all to James and if he would want to be with me. Guess I would have to wait until he woke up.

_** Hope this chapter was good don't forget to leave me some reviews **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**All right another chapter posted and I'm sorry it took me awhile. Do not own any characters just enjoying writing the story. **_

James POV

"Carlos" I gasped as I felt the boy's lips brush over my stomach. I was lying on my back shirtless with a half-naked Carlos right on top of me placing little kisses on my body. I was panting and squirming when I felt Carlos smirk against my stomach; he then poked out his tongue and licked all the way from my stomach up to my neck.

"You love this James don't you" he whispered huskily in my ear before nibbling my ear and grinding his hips down into mine. I let out a loud moan and couldn't find the words to speak so I just nodded my head.

"Tell me James" he whispered again seductively into my ear and before I could answer he again starting grinding his hips with mine.

"Oh God Carlos" I moaned out grabbing onto his biceps, he chuckled but slowly started to kiss my neck before leaning up and looking down into my face.

"That's when I felt his hand on my cheek, it felt so warm against my cheek and I pushed my face up more into his hand wanting and craving his touch, it was like an addiction to me just something I couldn't live without and if I lost it then I would for sure die.

"I won't leave you James" he said his eyes gazing into mine.

"I love you" I then blurted out without thinking. I looked at him in horror expecting him to get up and walk away from me but instead he smiled wide and said "I love you to" leaning down he pressed his lips to mine. The kiss lasted for several more minutes before I felt his lips vanish, and opening my eyes I saw that Carlos was gone and I was all alone.

"Carlos NO" I screamed.

"James" I heard a voice say and next thing I knew Carlos was back in my sight but I was in a huge large room, on a comfortable bed and not in my own home like I had dreamed, that's when I felt my head laying on something warm and firm. Looking down I saw that it was somebody's chest and when I looked up I was relieved to see Carlos face but he looked concerned.

"Thank God" I thought until I noticed a dull pain in my face and all over my body as well, my side hurt really bad and so did my head.

"Where am I?" I asked remembering I wasn't in my bed at home and I looked around the huge room, five times bigger than mine with a huge bathroom that looked like it had a hot tub in it. I was so fascinated with the room that I hardly noticed Carlos was talking to me.

"Huh" I asked as I looked away from the huge glass window that had a few of all the woods that seemed to surround the house.

Signing he said "You are at my house."

"How did I get here" I asked trying to remember last night but my head hurt too much.

"Um James I brought you here last night, do you not remember anything at all?" he asked as he sat up a little pulling me with him.

Looking down at my hands I recollected my thoughts about what had happened last night, I knew I went home after rejecting Carlos, the thought still breaks my heart, then I went in and my family was home. At that moment memories of last night came flooding back: my dad beating me so bad I was close to death, my mom burning my neck, Steve and some of the men from dads gang trying to tape me and my parents standing aside to watch me suffer. I forced myself not to cry as I remembered but one little tear did manage to escape my eye as I felt it roll down my cheek but before it fell off my cheek I felt a thumb wipe my tear await and I smiled placing my hand on top of Carlos not wanting it to leave, I loved his touch.

"What else do you remember?" he asked stroking my cheek.

I smiled and remembered most of all, how Carlos had busted in and saved me just on time but I did also remember how he had looked in what he called his wolf form. With fur on his face, razor sharp fangs and claws, were werewolves real? If they were then I had sure missed a lot apparently.

"Carlos are you really a werewolf?" I asked counting to hold his hand against my cheek.

"Yes James everything you saw was real, I am a real werewolf and am actually 110 years old" he said.

"Whoa" I said surprised by how old he really was.

"I was born a wolf and if we are born one we stop aging after 21 years old, when I hit 21 years my body, which appears to be human, has fully developed hence why I look so young."

Shocked and a little surprised by this my mouth hung open and found myself too surprised to even speak and I couldn't believe this was happening to me. first I move here figuring I would be bored out of my mind, my parents like to watch me suffer, I'm almost beaten and raped to death, but most of all my new maybe boyfriend is a werewolf which two days ago I never thought existed.

Without even thinking about what I was doing or saying I said "Carlos can I please see you in your wolf form?"

Looking surprised he said "James why do you need to see me like that?"

I opened my mouth but found I didn't have an answer so I just shrugged my shoulders and said "Why not?"

"I just thought that you would be afraid I mean you looked terrified the second you saw me in your house and the last thing I want is for you to be afraid of me" he said

"Carlos yes, at first I was afraid but now I'm not, I know that you will not hurt me ever and that I can trust you. All I want right now id to see the real you and if it's a werewolf then I don't care." I said my voice sounding like the pout of a five year old.

He signed then said "Ok but you asked to see this" he said as he stood up and removed his leather jacket and t-shirt from his body and I couldn't help but stare at his incredibly hot muscles. He bent over and I watched the muscles on his back and stomach flex.

"Hope you're ready for this" he said and next thing I knew his body stared to shape differently and fur started to appear all over his body, he let out a little scream before going down on all fours and watched his hands disappear and turn into paws and his mouth grew longer, looking like the nose of a dog, his bones made a funny sound as they shaped into dog form and I just stared at him the whole time never looking away even though I had wanted to, for watching his body transform was weird.

When Carlos was finished he turned to face me and I gasped. He looked exactly like a wolf only he was twice as big as one and was more beautiful, his fur was midnight black and his eyes were that deep golden that I had seen before. I just sat there and stared at the big beautiful wolf in front of me, his fur was also very shiny and looked very soft, he was looking at me with a cute little puppy dog look and it was funny how he could look so sexy as a human and so adorable as a wolf.

"Wow" I whispered as I smiled at him and slowly reached my hand out to him, he seemed to hesitate but after a bit he pushed his head into my hand and I scratched him between the ears , knowing that some dogs liked being scratched right there. It turned out I was right because he growled softly and I laughed a little. I had actually always wanted a dog but I never imagined my boyfriend would be one.

"Are you a good doggie" I said patting his head and he didn't like that very much for instead of a cute growl he let out a low angry one and bared his teeth a little.

"Ok ok none of that" I said holding my hands up in surrender, I didn't want to make him mad or make him hate me. He made a sound of approval before I saw him back up and start turning back into a human but when he was fully a human I saw a frown on his face.

"Aw crap" I thought.

"Never call me that again" he said and slowly I nodded my head and chuckled quietly.

"Good" he said before he sat down on the bed with me, I blushed when he didn't put his shirt back on.

"You're a very beautiful wolf" I said quietly trying hard not to look at his body.

"Thanks and I'm actually very happy now that you wanted to see me like that, I knew that you would have to someday so I'm glad you did now." He said

As we sat there I decided I wanted to know more about what has happened last night and so I moved on from him being a wolf to what happened.

"so what exactly happened last night and I'm not talking about with your wolf, I mean why did they all listen to you and why does everyone just gives you blank look when you talk to them?, it's like they are off in a daze!" I asked a little too quickly.

"Well you will have a very hard time understanding all that but I will explain as best as I can" he said "But first let me check your injuries"

"Ok" I said nodding my head. He smiled and sat down by me and I watched as he reached under his bed and took a first aid kit out.

"Can I lift the blanket and check your legs first" he asked motioning to the blanket.

"Yes" I said sitting up a little so he would have better access. Slowly he lifted the blanket up and I gasped at the sight of my own legs, they were more black and purple than ever before with bruises and I saw a few finger marks where Steve had gripped my legs too tightly and a few cuts. As I looked at my legs it brought tears to my eyes again but this time I didn't try to hold it back, I burst into tears and put my head in my hands, crying.

"James?" Carols said worried. "James are you ok? What's wrong?" he said as he pulled my head up so I was looking at him.

"Carlos I just can't believe any of this anymore, I can't pretend I don't care because I do, my own parents watched what was about to happen to me, they don't love me they don't care for me, my only family I had was my aunt and she died the day she was supposed to get custody of me, I was beaten almost to death and they were about to let me get raped right then and there" I cried to Carlos as he scooted closer to me and pulled me against him.

I cried into his shoulder as he tried to comfort me. "Shh James its ok" he said his muscular arms tightening their grip on me as if he too was fighting the urge to cry.

"No Carlos it's not ok" I cried. "They were my family but this was what they did to me, and my only family is gone I have nobody and am on my own"

Carlos suddenly pulled away from me and grabbed onto my cheeks so I was facing him.

"James I care about you, since the first day I saw you I knew that you were the one I always wanted, the one I would always care for" he took a deep breath before he continued and his next words blew me away: "James you are my mate."

Taken off guard I just continued to stare long and hard at Carlos.

"M-m-mate?" I stammered out having a hard time believing what he had just said, I was actually very dumbfounded right about now.

Carlos suddenly had a look of regret on his face but he signed and continued to talk to me.

"Yes James my mate, I am a werewolf and we do have mates and you are the one. I actually imprinted on you the first time I saw you. Well t4echgnically the second time because I didn't look you in the eyes the first time, but the minute I looked into your eyes I knew you are who I was destined to be with, I am meant to protect you and love you even if you do not feel the same." He said taking his hands away from my face and taking my hands into his.

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

"It's very hard to explain but basically it means that werewolves have found their true mates or in other words the one they are supposed to be with and love and protect, when Jett was beating you up and I paused just staring at you that was me imprinting…on you."

"Um…Uh…Wow so you are telling me that you are meant to be with me and I am meant to be with you? Whoa this is not happening no when I close my eyes then reopen them I will not be here I will be back at my own house and this will all have been a dream." I said trying to convince myself that this wasn't happening.

"James-"Carlos started to say but I cut him off.

"Nope Nope. When I wake up you will be gone and I will be miserable again. This werewolf stuff doesn't exist and neither does imprinting or whatever the heck it is" I said with a little laugh and I closed my eyes, reopening them I saw that I was still in Carlos room.

He sat there with a huge smirk on his face as he looked at me.

"Why are you still here?" I asked looking at him and poking him to make sure he was really still in front of me.

"Um I live here and I don't like being poked very much" he said with a slight laugh.

"So wait I'm awake?" I said.

"Yes James you are awake, all of this is real, and I'm a werewolf and you are the one that I have been waiting for to come." He said caressing my cheek.

"Really?" I said still in a little shocked about what I had just heard.

"Yes you are. I love you James" he said looking deep into my eyes.

I didn't say anything but instead of feeling shocked I actually felt…happy. For the first time in years I had felt happy and nobody had ever said I love you to me and it felt really god to have somebody say that to me right now especially someone who knew I was falling for, I felt like an emptiness had just filled my heart.

"No one has ever said that to me" I said as happy tears began to pour out of my eyes.

"Well I am" he said wiping my tears away.

"Carlos I'm so happy right now and I love you so much" I said.

Without speaking Carlos pressed his warm, soft lips to mine and for once since I met him I actually kissed him back with no hesitation. The kiss started sweet but it got more heated when Carlos put his hand on the back of my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss. He licked my lips hinting that I should part them and not wanting to deny Carlos I opened my mouth and Carlos immediately pushed his tongue into my mouth brushing our tongues together. I let Carlos take over the kiss and he pushed me onto my back, hands traveling down to my hips gripping them tightly beneath the fabric of my clothes.

I moaned as his hands traveled around my hips but when I felt him grab a bruise, by accident, I whimpered.

He pulled away from the kiss and gave me a worried look. "James?"

Not wanting this moment to end I just said "It's ok just please be careful of my hips they still hurt."

"Of course, I promise to never hurt you." He whispered before leaning down and continuing the kiss where we had left off and he kept his promise, watching put to make sure not to touch my bruises.

Reaching up I ran my hands down his shirtless back feeling the taunt, toned muscles of his wonderful body, as he continued to kiss me.

"Ngh Carlos" I moaned feeling him against me.

He smirked into the kiss and bit down on my lower lip causing me to gasp in surprise, again he stuck his tongue right down my throat but this time I decided to fight back a little and actually began to battle with his tongue. We both let out soft and sometimes loud moans and once again Carlos grabbed my hips a little too hard but there were bruises that I actually kind of wanted, because I knew they came from Carlos and they weren't meant to hurt me.

I whimpered when Carlos pulled away from the kiss but then moaned when he kissed me cheek and packed light kisses down my jaw making his way to my neck, he kissed my neck gently, and then nibbled a little. I was moaning at first but then fear hit my heart as I remembered his fangs and was wondering if he could change me.

"Carlos. Carlos please stop" I practically cried trying to push him off of me.

He pulled away from me and said "Is something wrong?"

"Carlos I don't know if you can control it but I don't want to be changed and I'm scared that if you bite me I will change." I said without trying to offend Carlos and had really hoped that I didn't hurt him.

Instead of being offended he smiled and said "James don't worry I won't change you, I have learned to control my inner wolf over the years and I can only change you if I truly want to, I will never freak out on you and have learned how to control myself of course there are some moments where my arousal could get the best out of me but that doesn't mean I will hurt you. I made you that promise and I am going to keep it, don't ever worry about me changing you because I won't"

Sighing with relief I said you are amazing you know that?"

He smiled then said "Oh I know now where were we?"

"Here" I said as I leaned up and touched my lips to his and it turned into a hot make out session.

Before long Carlos returned to my neck and I relaxed knowing he wouldn't change me, that's when I felt his tongue dart over my pulse point and he bit down hard. I screamed and withered around in pain but Carlos kept me pinned down and continued to suck on the area probably leaving a huge bruise.

"Mmmm" I heard him hum while he was sucking but then he pulled off with a pop and leaned up to look at his handy-work.

"Hm that's gonna be a fucker to hide" he said leaning down again placing soft kisses down my neck.

"Yeah but it means I'm yours" I said in the most sexy voice that I could manage to muster up. Carlos seemed to love it because he moaned and kissed me hard on the mouth, my hands ran up his back and shoulders while his explored my sides more. His hand then snaked under my shirt and I felt his soft warm hands rubbing my stomach, and they were soft and warm against my skin.

"Oh Carlos" I moaned when he reached my chest and pinched my nipples, he reached overt to pinch the other one until we heard a door open and we both jerked our heads around to see who it was. There was a really pretty woman standing there with long black hair and kind china blue eyes who had a soft but firm smile on her face.

"Jesus mom you ever heard of knocking" Carlos said as he got off of me and sat down pulling me close.

With a little color in her cheeks his mom looked back an effort between us and said "Well I did but you didn't answer and now I know why" and this time I saw her smirking.

I blushed furiously and even though I was new to dating I knew that this was not a very good way to meet the parents.

I felt a dip in the bed and when I looked up I saw I was face to face with Carlos mom. She smiled warmly and said "So you are James?"

"Yes ma'am" was all I said not really sure about what else to say to her as my blush deepened even more.

"Well James I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but as you are probably aware, I am Carlos mother and am so pleased to finally meet you" she said in a sweet voice.

"Sorry about that" I managed to mumble out as politely as I could.

"There is no need to be sorry sweetie" she said so kindly that I couldn't ignore her. I looked up at her and that's when I noticed how much she looked like Carlos. They had the same face and the same kind of hair, she was a very beautiful woman and she seemed so sweet especially since she just walked in on me and Carlos.

"James this is Sylvia and she is my mother" Carlos said as he interrupted my thoughts. I smiled and said "Well it's nice to meet you Mrs. Garcia. Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

Instead of saying you're welcome or anything else she just sat there and looked like she was studying us for a while and that's when I remembered the huge ass hickey on my neck.

"Too late to cover it up now" I muttered as I waited for her to say something hoping she didn't just hear what I had said. What she did next though totally shocked me; instead of being angry she pulled me into a tight hug.

I was shocked and didn't really know what to do and I didn't even hug her back.

"Oh James sweetie, Carlos told us everything and I saw all your marks, and I am so sorry sweetheart no child deserves this." She said as she continued to hold me into the hug, I still wasn't sure what to do except just sit there. nobody had ever hugged me except for my aunt and because she was my family I hugged back but with Carlos mom I didn't know. She was embracing me like I was her own son and I have never felt that before, not even with my aunt, my own mother just either slapped me or stuck me with cigarette butts, sometimes even hit me with pots or pans, she never hugged me not ever. Remembering this brought tears to my eyes as Carlos mom continued to hug me. I felt a hand wrap around mine and saw Carlos gripping it with a sympathetic look and that made me lose it, again I broke into tears realizing that I had people here who were showing me more love then my own parents and it brought me joy but at the same time sadness, I cried into his mother's shoulders and they were comforting me with whispers and back rubs. In his mother's arms I felt loved just like I felt loved in Carlos arms but this was motherly love I felt, like she actually cared about what happened to me, so as I sat there letting tears fall again Carlos held my hand the whole time.

"Why are you guys helping me?" I asked as my crying began to die down.

"Because we all care about you but James you are my mate and I love you" Carlos said to me as he rubbed the tears away from my cheek.

"I love you to" I said softly to him as his mother ended the call.

She gripped my shoulders softly though and said "Carlos told you everything right? About what we are and about who you are to him?"

Before I could answer Carlos answered for me, "Yes mom I told him everything and even transformed for him."

Nodding her head she said "Well I'm glad that you know some things but there is still some stuff to discuss but first James and Carlos I think you both need some food in your systems. Are you hungry James?"

As soon as she mentioned food my stomach growled loudly and Carlos chuckled then said "I think his stomach just answered that question for us"

"Yeah I guess I'm a little hungry" I said and my stomach growled again but this time louder.

"Or maybe really hungry" I laughed trying to remember when the last time I ate was.

His mother laughed then said "Come on we'll get you some food and you can see and meet some of the family"

She stood up along with Carlos, who held hid hand out to me; I took it and got off the bed but stumbled halfway due to the tiny twinge of pain in my legs and my butt from Steve trying to rape me. Thank god for Carlos though because he caught me before I could fall and I slumped against him wanting to lie back down.

"How about I give you boys a few minutes before you come downstairs to eat" Sylvia said as she left the room with a smile but behind that smile I could see concern.

"You have a really great mother Carlos" I said when she had walked completely out of the room.

"Yeah she's a great mom and person" he said smiling but then he reached over to the night stand and picked something up.

When I looked closely I saw that they were my glasses.

"Here are your glasses, I found them on the floor of your parents' house and figured you would need them" he said as he leaned down and put them on my face, as soon as they were on I felt relieved knowing that I could see a little better than before.

I adjusted them then said "Thanks I was beginning to wonder where these were"

"You're welcome oh and also I grabbed two bags of clothes for you and I pulled these out" he said handing me a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

"How did you-"I began to say but he cut me off.

"When you were still in your parents room last night recovering I went to your room and grabbed several clothes for you and I grabbed your schoolbag as well knowing you would need that for school, I figured when you were ready we could go back and grab the rest of your things from your parents' house unless for some crazy reason you still want to live there" he said.

"No" I pretty much shouted. "Please don't send me back there I don't want to go"

"James, James relax I am not letting you go back there, you are going to stay right here with me and my family" he said.

"Really?" I asked shocked that he and his family were inviting me to live with them already.

Carlos kissed me and said "I don't want you to live that life anymore, you are free now, free of the emotional and physical pain and abuse from your family and free of the drugs, even if you didn't want to be with me I would still, forever and always, take care of you."

"Carlos you saved my life. I can never repay you for that and I don't want to overstay my welcome" I said.

"James you're not invading anyone's space and you have a way to pay me back" he said.

"How?" I asked wanting to show him how thankful I was.

"By staying with me and being my boyfriend…no my mate" he said with a smile.

"That seems fair enough" I thought as I pictured my life with Carlos and knew that I wanted to stay with him.

"I want to be with you Carlos now and forever" I said as I threw my arms around him hugging tightly to his warm body.

He hugged back but when we both heard my stomach growl again Carlos laughed and said "Come on babe you need some food in you now, but change first." he pointed to his bathroom and I smiled, got up walked towards the bathroom.

When I walked in I gawked at the sight. It was as huge, and I mean HUGE, bathroom that looked like a spa room, the bathtub was as big as a hot tub and the shower looked big enough to fit ten people in it and there was a huge mirror in front of the sink. I looked at the huge mirror but that's when I remembered that all I had on was a pair of boxers but before I even pulled my clothes on I took a good look in the mirror and was horrified.

Bruises covered my body from neck to shoulder and were a deep purple almost black color, my legs were the exact same, and I had a few finger marks from where Steve had grabbed me. My black eye had healed but sadly I had a new bruise on my cheek, but thankfully it wasn't the same color as my other ones it was just a lighter purple.

I was so horrified with the sight of my body that I almost broke down and cried again until my eyes narrowed to my neck and I saw the hickey that Carlos had given me, so slowly smiling I touched the mark and got a flashback of Carlos hovering over me and giving it to me. I hummed quietly and my horrified feeling was replaced with a happy feeling just knowing that I was in a better place.

A sudden hand on my hip made me jump but when I saw that it was Carlos I relaxed into his warm touch.

"You're beautiful" he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into my neck kissing my hickey.

I moaned I response and leaned I into his touch but did not believe him when he told me that I was beautiful.

He seemed to have sensed this because he said "Don't you dare think you aren't beautiful these bruises don't make you who you are and certainly don't make you any less beautiful then you already are, in my eyes you are the love of my life and the most beautiful man on this earth."

"Thank you Carlos" I said as I turned my head around and kissed him, he smiled into it then said "come out when you are ready."

With that he left the bathroom and even though he was I the next room I felt emptiness.

Slowly I washed my face off and put my clothes on.

Walking back put to Carlos room I saw him waiting for me by the door and he smiled when he saw the sight of me, "Hey there sexy ready to go see the family?"

"Sure" I said as he took my hand and led me out of his room. As soon as I stepped out I gasped at the sight of his amazing house, it was huge and there appeared to be a lot of rooms in there and I saw that one of them was a library, that looked like it was filled with thousands of books, and a desk in the center along with some comfortable looking chairs some of the doors to more of the rooms were closed and I guessed they were just bedrooms or spare rooms. We approached a staircase that led down to a huge living room that had a beautiful chandelier hanging from it.

"Wow your house is really nice" I said still looking around the huge place.

"Thanks I like it a lot and it's very cozy" he said smiling and looking around with me, "My favorite part is the view of the woods I have from the huge window in my room, I will give you the full tour after you eat something ok?"

"Yeah sounds good to me" I said and Carlos smiled, wrapping his arm around my waist and led me down the stairs. while we walked I continued to look around at the marvelous house and once we reached the bottom we entered the huge living room, that was about five times bigger than a regular living room and it had about five couches and a huge flat screen TV in it, there was also a warm fireplace that was warming up the room making it twice as more cozy.

"The kitchen is this way and that is where my family is waiting" Carlos said as he led me in what appeared to be the kitchen, as we got closer though I felt myself getting nervous about being in a room with werewolves. Carlos seemed to have sensed this because he turned to face me and took both of my hands.

"Hey we may be wolves but I promise we can control ourselves" he said.

"I know you can I'm just scared of meeting the rest of your family, I mean I met some of them but that's school" I said as I looked down at the ground.

"You don't need to be, my family has promised to do anything to keep you safe and I'm not letting you go back to that family of yours, if they even get out of jail" he said with a smile.

"Got that right" I added with a chuckle knowing my mom would never survive in jail.

"So don't be scared of my family. I can smell your fear and I'm sure my family can to and they just want you to trust them and feel comfortable around him" he said as he rubbed my hands with his, which were warm and comforting that sent jolts up my spine and made my heart race.

"James I can hear your heart beating really fast are you ok?" Carlos said and I swore he was smirking at me.

"I'm ok" I whispered.

Chuckling Carlos let go of one hand but continued to hold the other one and said "Come on."

Swallowing nervously I followed him into the kitchen and my mouth opened wide at the kitchen, which was as big as the other rooms, that looked like it could fit a whole football team in there. Carlos and I stepped in rather slowly, due to me being nervous.

Carlos mom was cooking something on the stove while Kendall, Logan, Camille, Dak, sat at the table along with a little girl and a man who I had not even met yet.

Sure I had seen Kendall, Logan, Dak, and Camille at school and was friends with them but that was before I had known their secret. Now I just felt nervous being in the same room as them.

When we entered the room all eyes turned to face us but I stayed hidden behind Carlos a little, but that didn't stop anyone from seeing me.

"Hi James" Camille said as she bounced up and ran towards me giving me a sudden hug that I wasn't ready for.

I winced as soon as she hugged me because it hit my bruises and hurt my body, I didn't even mean to hiss at the pain but it slipped out.

"Camille careful" Carlos said firmly as he tapped her shoulder.

"Oh God James I'm so sorry I forgot" Camille said as she let go and backed away from me.

I felt bad immediately and said "No Camille its ok"

She just smiled and I felt a hand on my back and knew it was Carlos but I wish he wouldn't worry about me so much.

"Hi everyone" I said quietly not wanting to be rude. They said their hellos back to me.

"How are you feeling?" Logan said as he stood up from the shoulder.

Shrugging my shoulders I said "Sad, angry, depressed."

The room went quiet after that and I soon regretted my answer. A hand then looped into mine and looking up I saw Carlos warm smile and my mood immediately changed.

"But also happy" I said quietly as I looked into his eyes, and I'm guessing everyone had heard that because Camille and what I'm guessing was the little girl let out cute awws but I hardly paid attention as I continued to stare at Carlos. A voice soon interrupted us though.

"So this is James?" looking over I realized it was the little girl who had asked.

Chuckling Carlos said "James this is Katie our little sister and over there is Jared my mom's boyfriend or mate if you prefer that"

"Hi" I said shyly to the little girl and did the same thing with the man named Jared.

Katie smiled and said "It's really nice to meet you James."

"Yes Carlos has said nothing but nice things about you" Jared said with a smile as he stood up from the table.

I blushed a little when he had said that and I tried to hide it but I knew that everyone had seen that blush because Camille had let out a cute awww.

Carlos mom then stopped cooking and turned it face me "Carlos has told us everything James about what had happened and we are so sorry sweetie but just know that we consider you our family already and we know about how much you and Carlos care for each other."

"Thank you Mrs. Garcia" I said. It felt weird the considered me family without having known me that long but at the same time it made me feel great knowing that there were at least people who cared about me. It was starting to make me feel more comfortable around them now.

"James call me Sylvia" she said to me smiling.

"Ok" I said not wanting to argue with her.

"Good now I hope you are hungry because I made something special for you" she said as her smile grew bigger and she turned back around to finish her cooking and looking over I saw two large pots on the stove and wondered what was in there.

Curious I looked over her shoulder and said "What's that?"

Carlos laughed and said "You won't like that babe"

"Well what is it?" I asked pushing for an answer.

"Oh my God it's what we call bear soup" Logan said impatiently. "Carlos if you are going to be with him then he's going to need to know about your diet" he added when he saw Carlos glare at him.

"I was getting to telling him Logan" Carlos half growled, half muttered at him.

Before their argument could get more heated I said "So wait bear soup? You eat animals"'

"Well we are predators but don't get me wrong, James we do eat human food but we prefer to eat animal meat it suits our needs better but mom does go shopping for human food sometimes" Carlos said motioning to what his mother was making.

"I made something else though for you James" Sylvia said as she smiled at me, then she turned to look at Camille and Dak.

"Can you guys get some silverware and bowls for the soup and Logan, Kendall please set the table and Carlos grab me a plate please" she said and everyone went about doing their jobs.

"Do you need help doing anything -Sylvia" I said stopping myself midsentence.

"In fact James there is, I want you to come over and see what I made for you" she said and I nodded before walking over and that's when I smelt the delicious aroma of spaghetti sauce. It looked like it had chopped olives in it and my mouth watered at the sight of a home cooked meal.

"Wow Sylvia this looks fabulous" I said looking down at the pot.

"Well thank you James I have always loved to cook and it's a nice change to cook real food instead of just dead animals" she said with a little laugh and I laughed with her.

She then looked up at me and said "I know this all seems so fast James and there is a lot going on but I promise you that Carlos loves you and will never leave your side and in time you will understand better about mates and what we are."

"I do understand in the best way I can, all I really know is that all I will ever want is Carlos and a family" I said speaking the truth to her.

"Well James you aren't going back to that abusive life" she said protectively.

Happiness filled me and for once in my life, after my aunt died, I felt like I had a family.


End file.
